By Draco Malfoy
by Mslyth
Summary: Draco está navegando por internet, cuando por accidente encuentra una pagina que lo involucra sentimentalmente con cierto heroe que anda por ahí, entonces decide dar su opinion acerca de...fic escrito para el concurso del foro
1. Chapter 1

**_Ehhh….bueno…hola….ootra vez, resulta que leí sobre est prtyecto desde que Drarry se inauguró, pero como tengo amenaza de examen de farma desde la semana pasada (farma TT) no había tenido tiempo de concretar nada, total que ya habia renunciado a el, pero resulta que me enferme, y tengo toda la semana libre, asi que esto salió, espero que les guste, …es lo primero que escribo mayor a PG-13….AUXILIO …bueno, gracias por leer._**

**_Personajes propiedad de JKR como ya sabemos todos_**

**_Rait: Ahm…como R o NC-17….algo asi…no se juzguen ustedes pero si se asustan facil menor no lean._**

**_By Draco Malfoy_**

Caminaba por las ruidosas banquetas de Paternoster Square, con su portafolios en la mano derecha y la caja plana bajo el brazo izquierdo se dispuso a abordar un taxi que lo llevara hasta su hotel, ya que a pesar de encontrarse dentro de Londres, en el mundo muggle el no contaba con un lugar propio donde quedarse, y los negocios que estaba arreglando en ese momento le requerían tiempo completo.

Al recorrer las calles a bordo del automóvil negro, no dejaba de observar a las personas fuera, tampoco podía dejar de admirar y a la vez sentir lástima por la forma en que vivían, ciertamente había estado muy equivocado al respecto de la forma de vida  de estas personas, habían encontrado innumerables formas de sustituir la magia en su vida, cuando los cristales del auto comenzaron a ser bombardeados con pequeñas gotas de agua, supo que había tomado la dedición correcta al decidirse a llegar por ese medio a su destino, finalmente, mágico ó muggle , el clima en Londres seguía siendo el mismo.

Bajó del taxi al reconocer la enorme fachada de cantera del Carlton Tower Hotel, al subir las escaleras y atravesar las puertas de cristal automáticas, que se abrieron cuando el dejaba atrás el ultimo peldaño, no pudo dejar de percibir la clase de mirada que le dirigían las recepcionistas del lugar, después de todo, si con la ropa mágica hacía suspirar al setenta por ciento de la población, su apariencia muggle enfundada en un traje de casimir negro, combinado con una camisa gris y corbata de un tono plata apagado, haría caer rendido a sus pies al mismísimo lord Voldemort…si aun quedara algo de el.

Después de recibir la tarjeta que abriría la puerta de su suite, y dejar el abrigo negro pulcramente colgado en el armario de la entrada, se dispuso a trabajar, que finalmente por eso estaba allí. Puso la caja rectangular sobre su cama y se dispuso a abrirla, allí estaba, en el empaque de unisel, debidamente protegida, sacó el resto del contenido de la caja, encontrándose con el cable de corriente y unos cuantos papeles entre instructivos y garantías.

Finalmente , cuando pudo deshacerse de todo lo que a su parecer le "estorbaba" ,  después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, su lap top estaba fuera de la caja, conectada a la corriente eléctrica y cargando el software necesario para que el pudiera utilizarla.

Mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo, decidió tomar algo del pequeño bar instalado en su habitación, ya con una copa de Whiskey en la mano, se sentó en el pequeño sillón individual junto al balcón ,que daba una vista fabulosa hacia el Londres Muggle de noche, las luces le daban un aspecto casi mágico, a quien se hubiera atrevido a  decirle hace algunos años que iba a estar sentado allí, y aun mas, acabado de comprar un trasto no mágico, necesario además para su trabajo, le hubiera cruciado hasta cansarse, y después probablemente se hubiera desternillado de risa…

Pero si, ahí estaba, a sus veinticuatro años era uno de los jugadores mas hábiles de la London Stock Exchange, había comenzado en eso mas que por trabajo, como un juego, por encontrar algo que hacer mientras el nombre de su familia quedaba limpio y el podía volver a hacerse cargo de sus negocios, lo cual no tardó tanto en suceder, pero para este tiempo Draco estaba ya tan familiarizado con el mundo bursátil que no pudo dejarlo, incluso, después, comenzó a meter unas cuantas de las empresas mas pequeñas que poseía en juego, haciéndolas crecer  de manera considerable, en pocos meses se consolidó como uno de los mejores y mas temidos, lo cual lo había llevado  a ser sobremanera popular, ya que no se ve todos los días que un crío de tan solo veinte años derrote a tigres expertos en tan dolo un tronar de dedos, esto le había hecho ganarse el apodo de 'el mago de LSE', irónicamente , quien se lo había puesto no tenia ni la mínima idea de que tan cierto era lo que estaba diciendo, cuando su trabajo se hizo mas demandante se vio obligado a hacer sus movimientos mas delicados en persona,  pero esta tarde se había visto en la imperiosa necesidad de comprar una computadora desde la cual pudiera trabajar tranquilo, por lo menos mientras estaba de visita en el mundo muggle, y, dado que el hotel en el que se hospedaba contaba con servicio de conexión a Internet , podría trabajar mas cómodo allí.

Volteo a ver la luz indicadora, aun restaba un  poco de tiempo antes de que pudiera acceder a su sistema y ponerse a trabajar, notó de repente, que desde que había entrado en su habitación, llevaba puesto aún el traje completo, así que, queriendo liberarse un poco, se sacó los zapatos de piel italiana, dejándolos en el armario, junto con su saco y su corbata , para quedar solamente en mangas de camisa,  la ligera capa de agua que había alcanzado a tocar su cabello cuando recorrió la pequeña distancia entre el taxi y las puertas del hotel hizo que unos cuantos mechones de su pelo salieran de su lugar, cayendo sobre sus ojos…pero finalmente nadie iba a verlo de semejante manera tan…poco pulcra, en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando un pequeño 'Bip' le avisó que su computadora estaba lista.

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose a un costado, con la pierna derecha apoyada en el suelo y la izquierda doblada en un ángulo agudo a modo de apoyo, a pesar de los años  no acababa de acostumbrarse a este tipo de cacharros, la computadora color grafito descansaba majestuosa sobre la cama Queen Size, deletreando la palabra 'Bienvenido' en la pantalla, esperando el momento en que comenzara a utilizarse.

Draco pasó suavemente los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha por el sensor que hacía las veces de controlador del cursor, moviéndolo hacia donde el quería, después de comprobar  que todos los programas necesarios estaban instalados se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar.

Mas que una obligación, era un placer para el hacer ese tipo de movimientos,  le encantaba sentirse poderoso, invencible…y en cierto modo lo era, al menos en ese tipo de actividades, nadie  tenia la habilidad, maestría y aparte de todo, elegancia y clase de dar ese tipo de golpes y sobre todo, así de limpios, certeros, era capaz de dejar a cualquiera en la ruina sin ningún tipo de miramiento, o de levantar cualquier empresa, solo porque le gustaba el apellido de su propietario.

Después de aproximadamente tres horas sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla negra con caracteres blancos llenos de números, empresas y sueños, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que, para despejarse un poco, se dirigió por otro  vaso con Whiskey, mientras con la mano izquierda frotaba sus ojos para intentar que las miles de lucecitas que habían aparecido ante ellos, apenas despegar la vista de la pantalla, desaparecieran.

Cuando volvió a su cama, ya con el vaso de licor en la mano – mas lleno de lo que a su madre le hubiera gustado si lo viera- decidió que ya era tiempo de descansar un poco, así que dirigiendo la pequeña flecha blanca a la  equis en la parte superior de la pantalla, cerró la ventana de la LSE, y se disponía a apagar la computadora, cuando, por curiosidad mas que por otra cosa, abrió el explorador de red, encontrándose con una pagina buscadora. A el siempre le había interesado la lectura, los libros muggles y mágicos habían sido su mayor tesoro desde siempre-aunque los muggles siempre tuvo que esconderlos de su padre- el consideraba que cualquiera que pudiera transportar a alguien de semejante manera a un universo inexistente, y hacerlo sentirse parte de el, de un modo increíblemente real y tangible, tenía que tener algo de mágico.

Alguna vez alguien le dijo que en la red podría encontrar mucho mas que trabajo, no dudaba que pudiera encontrar algo decente que pudiera leer, así que en la barra de texto del buscador tecleo 'escritores', como era de esperarse aparecieron miles de resultados, pero uno en especial  llamó su atención, el enlace mencionaba algo como 'Fanfics' , y lo definía como 'Historias alternativas de personajes ya establecidos, sean reales o ficticios', pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su mirada, sino que entre esas 'historias alternativas' se encontraba escrito el nombre de 'Harry Potter' .

Era verdaderamente el colmo que hasta los muggles tuvieran que rendirle pleitesía al maldito cararajada, mas por fastidio, curiosidad, y tal vez poder escribir su opinión acerca de tanta adoración hacia su rival de colegio fue que accesó  al enlace, el cual volvió a arrojar una lista interminable de paginas Web relacionadas con el héroe del mundo mágico, hechas por hijos de muggles quería creer, finalmente, después de leer muchas sinopsis de paginas aburridas donde seguramente se le rendía la misma pleitesía que en mundo mágico, su mirada encontró algo que casi hace que el whiskey que tenía en la boca saliera disparado por su boca y nariz, obligándolo a enderezar su postura sobre los suaves almohadones y acercarse un poco la lap top hasta dejarla sobre su regazo, para asegurarse de que no había leído mal.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma

Se dijo a si mismo, al tiempo que daba clic en el enlace para entrar a la  susodicha pagina, cuyo titulo rezaba de la siguiente manera "Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy…un amor mas posible de lo que parece". Si en ese momento hubiera tenido enfrente al irreverente que se había atrevido a fabricar tamaña insensatez mínimo le lanzaría setenta cruciatus , hasta que suplicara por la muerte, MINIMO!.

Le dio la bienvenida una imagen de el y Potter, que a su parecer era una fotografía tomada en sus días de colegio, donde se miraban fijamente durante un partido de quidditch, ¿a que clase de retrasado mental podría ocurrírsele que esa mirada llevaba algo escondido?...si en ese momento lo  único que querían uno y otro era bajar de las escobas y molerse a golpes mutuamente.

Llegó a la sección de 'escritos', donde se podían leer toda clase de títulos extraños, y hasta unos demasiado cursis, se rió un rato del modo en que algunos  sintetizaban sus historias, como se nota que no tenían la mas mínima idea de lo que es la métrica y la sintaxis , mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de su whiskey, se decidió por leer una historia, después de todo, siempre podría salir de allí si le repugnaba demasiado, aunque también podría reír un  rato.

Comenzó leyendo uno, que lo hizo casi perder la respiración de tanta risa que le causó, mira que pensar que el, EL podría salvar a Potter de las crueles garras de Lord Voldemort, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, el con mucho gusto estaría torturando a los miembros de la orden del fénix en ese preciso momento, con Potter a la cabeza.

Continuo leyendo dos o tres mas, no pudo contarlos, porque le causaban tanta gracia que, entre la risa y el ligero estado de sopor en el que se encontraba gracias al alcohol le estaban nublando la mente como para saber cuantas historias había leído.

Salió un poco de su estupor cuando encontró la primera historia bien escrita, incluso la mueca de sonrisa desapareció de su cara al leer la descripción tan explicita de lo que Draco sentía cuando miraba a Harry en los pasillos y se veía obligado a pelear con el, incluso un poco de miedo se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago, al ver plasmado en palabras lo que ni el mismo había sido capaz de admitirse, y mientras siguiera sobrio  seguiría sin hacerlo.

Su corazón dio un salto triple en el momento en que leyó en esa misma historia el primer beso, ahora maldecía su capacidad por vivir lo que leía, casi podría jurar que sintió la respiración de Potter rozar contra sus labios mientras se acercaban lentamente, pudo sentir el miedo, el nerviosismo de tener las manos de Potter enmarcando su cara en una caricia, la suavidad de sus  labios y el suave cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago al notar los labios del Gryffindor acariciando los suyos.

De repente necesitó desesperadamente un nuevo trago de su vaso de whiskey, el sabor amaderado en su boca fue como un golpe de realidad, bien, seguramente era uno entre mil, así que decidió buscar otro gracioso antes de que se pusiera a pensar demasiado en lo que acababa de sentir, lo que no tomó en cuenta, fue que la clasificación de dicha historia no era precisamente para todo publico, la indicación de 'mayores de trece años' debió haberle advertido algo, pero el se dejó llevar por el titulo, así que, recostado cómodamente como estaba, se dispuso a reírse otro rato.

Al principio la historia no pareció nada fuera de lo común, bien escrita si , pero con el inconveniente de que jamás podría ser factible que pasara eso, hasta que al autor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarlos solos en un pasillo del colegio, desierto y oscuro,

Entonces fue su turno de actuar, según esto tenía acorralado a Potter contra un muro del castillo, estaba demasiado cerca suyo, y el de nuevo pudo sentir el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo y su cálido aliento rozando contra sus labios, según el autor, en el momento menos esperado Draco había terminado con el espacio entre ellos, y lo había besado, de manera casi imposible, sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del Gryffindor, enredándo sus manos en las suaves y desordenadas hebras negras, según pudo leer , Potter correspondía a su beso del mismo modo, se acercaron mas, hasta que su pelvis rozó la de Potter, y casi pudo sentir la descarga eléctrica naciendo desde esa zona,  recorriendo toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a sus labios, y seguir materializándola en el beso que cada vez se hacía mas desesperado, ahora estaba totalmente apoyado contra el cuerpo de Potter, mientras su boca abandonaba los labios del Gryffindor y pasaba a recorrer la suave piel del lóbulo de su oreja ,  descendiendo por su cuello, casi pudo oler la esencia a miel y maderas finas que emanaba el cuerpo del Gryffindor, casi lo pudo escuchar comenzar a jadear cuando sus labios encontraron el punto donde golpeaba la sangre en su arteria carótida y lo succionaron de manera insistente, casi pudo sentir el mismo su piel erizándose ante la necesidad de ese contacto, de esas manos metiéndose bajo su camisa del uniforme, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, de repente, se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había convertido en un leve jadeo, como por inercia movió su mano izquierda hasta sus labios, para recorrerlos con las yemas de sus dedos, puso sentir en la fina piel de estos el suspiro que, involuntariamente soltó al imaginar que se trataba de los labios de Potter.

Cuando terminó de leer esa historia, definitivamente estaba convencido de que iría al hospital psiquiátrico por su propio pie, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo la camisa completamente abrochada, a excepción de los puños, casi con desesperación, en busca del aliento que había perdido, abrió los tres primeros botones de esta mientras con la otra mano tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso de licor, que diablos le estaba pasando, maldita la hora en la que encontró esa maldita pagina…pero sin embargo abrió otra historia

Mientras esperaba a que cargara la página, tomó otro sorbo de whiskey, en ese momento fue conciente del estado en el que se encontraba, el suave cosquilleo del deseo recorriendo cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo, la espalda cubierta de fino sudor, su respiración convertida en largos y casi sonoros jadeos, su pelo medio humedecido, eso era increíble, pero mas increíble era que el no quisiese que parara.

Cuando la nueva historia terminó por abrirse, Draco comenzó a leerla, según esto el llevaba ya algún tiempo saliendo con Potter…¿en el colegio?...eso le causó algo de gracia, siguió leyendo, demasiado romance, besos furtivos, abrazos, arrumacos…ahora que lo pensaba no se sentía nada desagradable ese calorcillo extraño que se le formaba en el pecho cada vez que el juraba escuchar la voz de Potter llamarlo 'Draco' en lugar de escupir su apellido, de repente le dieron ganas de que  al otro lado de la enorme cama estuviera el Gryffindor, rodeándolo con sus brazos, protegiéndolo de todo y contra todos, eso si ya empezó a asustarlo en serio.

Llegó a una parte de la historia en la que , otra vez estaban en un pasillo oscuro, bueno, al menos esta vez entraron en un aula abandonada, algo de creatividad por el amor de Merlín, La tranquilidad y la casi normalización de su respiración que había conseguido con la escena de Potter y el abrazados, se fue por donde vino en el mismo momento en el que reconoció la situación, de la que, nuevamente la victima era el, en la historia, Potter le había desabrochado totalmente la camisa del uniforme, mientras se entretenía en besar y succionar su cuello, y Draco otra vez sintió esa boca recorrerlo por completo, y también sintió  su respiración hacerse mas pesada otra vez, mientras la boca de Potter iba descendiendo por su cuello, recorriendo su clavícula en toda su longitud, Draco sintió estremecerse de nuevo  ante ese pensamiento, sintió los labios del Gryffindor besando suavemente toda la extensión de su esternon, para luego desviarse lateralmente para concentrarse en su pezón izquierdo, haciendo al Draco real lanzar su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, acompañándose el movimiento de un ligero gemido medio ahogado que escapó de su garganta, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero sin embargo, no se molestó en desviar su mirada de la pantalla, la lengua de Harry seguía haciendo maravillas con sus pezones, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente toda la línea media del abdomen de Draco, haciéndolo desesperar poco a poco, cuando se dio cuenta, su mano izquierda ya había desabrochado los botones restantes de su camisa, y su mano derecha trazaba en camino que la lengua del Gryffindor de la historia dictaba, la lengua de Harry…¿Harry?...Potter  siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el ombligo de Draco, lo que hizo que tanto el de la historia como el real dieran un pequeño salto de sorpresa, La respiración del Draco real se estaba haciendo demasiado rápida, sus manos otra vez estaban concentradas en el teclado de la computadora, inmóviles, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, sintiendo como la tensión comenzaba a acumularse en su bajo vientre.

La boca del Potter de la historia seguía besando su vientre, mientras unas manos hábiles desabrochaban su cinturón y sus pantalones, cosa que el Draco real, por orgullo no quiso imitar, aun era un poco conciente de sus actos, aunque tuvo que controlarse para no gimotear cuando la oleada de placer que le provocó la lengua del Harry de la historia en su entrepierna se hizo presente en la suya, El autor describía a Potter con los ojos cerrados, acariciando suavemente la piel se su zona pélvica, cubierto de una capa de sudor frió, mientras su lengua hacia maravillas en la dureza de Draco, El gemido que el Potter de la historia liberó hizo que los sentidos de Draco se dispararan por completo, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y a aferrarse del edredón de su cama, retorciendo la tela un poco, esto ya se le estaba saliendo de control, como era eso posible, quien lo viera en ese momento pensaría que era patético, gracias a una historia estaba hecho un montón de nervios excitados, pero cuando Potter engullo su miembro en su totalidad, Draco no pudo evitar mover un poco la pelvis hacia delante , soltando un gemido frustrado al no encontrar la cálida y húmeda boca del Gryffindor, estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que la historia había terminado, junto con su otro yo, que ahora yacía descansando entre los brazos de su amor , sentados en el polvoso suelo del aula abandonada.

Draco necesitaba encontrar YA otra historia, una donde el se moviera o hiciera algo, necesitaba saber que se sentía tocar esa piel, saber que se siente recorrer ese cuerpo con sus labios, oler de nuevo la esencia amaderada de Potter, sentirlo estremecerse por su culpa.

Pero su decepción fue enorme al ver que la historia que lo había puesto al borde del orgasmo, era la ultima, el no estaba para esas cosas en  ese momento, necesitaba tener a Potter por completo, aunque fuera a través de la pantalla de una computadora que había comprado para trabajar.

así que con esa idea en la cabeza, abrió el procesador de texto integrado en su lap top y comenzó a teclear, inmediata y rápidamente, uniendo palabras y formando frases que le mandaban escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo, en su historia, recorría los labios de Potter con sus dedos, para luego sustituirlos con su boca, sus dedos se movían alrededor de las teclas con letras grabadas tan suavemente , como si en realidad estuviera acariciando al mismo Harry tendido sobre la cama del hotel, su respiración se le estaba saliendo de control, convertida ya en casi audibles suspiros, se escribía a si mismo recorriendo con las yemas de los  dedos los costados de Potter, mientras el juraba que sentía bajo sus dedos los músculos abdominales del Gryffindor tensarse bajo sus caricias, escuchar la respiración entrecortada del Gryffindor acompañando a la  suya mientras su boca seguía el camino  del cuello y el pecho de su victima, si se concentraba y ponía atención, podía escuchar los suaves jadeos del Gryffindor cuando la lengua de Draco alcanzó la cara interna de su muslo, pudo sentir las vibraciones en la caja torácica de Potter cuando de su garganta escapó un gemido lastimero, suplicante, al que Draco de inmediato atendió, en parte porque quería escuchar mas, sentirlo mas, y en parte por que el mismo no aguantaba la lejanía de ese cuerpo en ese momento, había vuelto a su posición inicial, con la pierna apoyada en el suelo y la computadora en la cama, a estas alturas sus pantalones eran demasiado ajustados y el roce movimiento que provocaba en el aparato al teclear lo estaban volviendo loco.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro de el, juró sentir alrededor suyo la ajustada cavidad, ahogándolo, quemándolo, sus gemidos se volvían  mas constantes, estaba  seguro de que ya no habría marcha atrás, el mismo estaba escribiendo sus acciones y las sensaciones que con ellas venían, sus labios temblaron ligeramente al escuchar la palabra 'sigue' susurrada en su oído por una voz ronca, llena de deseo, había  sentido el aliento cálido de Potter sobre su piel al momento en que sus dedos formaban la frase, también el Potter de su historia estaba llegando al  final, movía su cadera buscando mas contacto en aquel punto que Draco tocaba cada vez que lo envestía.

Su cuerpo seguía el ritmo de las palabras que escribía, y los gemidos de Potter no dejaban de  escucharse hasta lo mas profundo  de su sistema nervioso central, eso fue mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podía soportar, cuando escribió la llegada a la cumbre de ambos cuerpos , el mismo se sorprendió lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras de sus labios escapaba un sonido parecido a un grito, escuchando a la vez el sollozo de Potter  cuando llegó al final.

Se desplomó hacia delante, esperando caer sobre el suave y cálido cuerpo de Harry para  ser rodeado por esos brazos, pero no encontró mas que el frió edredón de pluma de ganso, abrió los ojos y se encontró en su suite en el Carlton Towers, no en su dormitorio improvisado en un aula abandonada, y no había nada de Harry, sino solo una computadora , con unas cuantas palabras escritas en su pantalla, la ultima de ellas hizo que Draco volviera de su estupor …el no pudo haber escrito eso.

-Te amo…desde siempre- Decía el ultimo renglón de esa historia, y el que lo había dicho era el, precisamente, bueno 'el' en su historia, pero seguía siendo igual de preocupante,intentó moverse para borrar esas palabras, pero cálida mancha pegajosa en los pantalones aun abrochados de su traje negro lo hizo desistir de la idea, cerró la ventana del procesador de texto, y dudó en guardarlo o no, si lo perdía se iba a arrepentir el  resto de su  vida,  aunque si lo guardaba también, así que decidió guardarlo con un nombre de despiste y bajo estricta contraseña, mágica y muggle, nadie podía enterarse de lo que había pasado allí , y era difícil puesto que estaba solo, necesitaba un baño urgente…así que se puso de pie pesadamente y abrió la llave del agua, tibia estaría bien, mientras se desnudaba y aventaba su ropa por el ducto de la lavandería, se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y ni siquiera se había tocado para conseguirlo, eso solo quería decir una cosa….

-Nota mental: visitar mas seguido a Potter- _y encontrar el modo de meterlo en mi cama, _ Con ese pensamiento dejó que el agua tibia acariciara toda su piel quitando todo resto de sudor y  semen que pudo haber quedado sobre su cuerpo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos  de allí, en el mundo mágico, un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes despertaba sobresaltado, y que decir de con una sorpresa húmeda y pegajosa salpicada en sus pantalones de pijama, había tenido el sueño mas….erótico y fenomenal de su vida, pero la cuestión aquí era, quien era el otro protagonista de ese sueño, y sobre todo las palabras que le escuchó decir al final.

Después de todo….hay varios tipos de magia.

Ooooooooooooo

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, también espero que me regalen un comentario. Di gracias por la beteada, como siempre

NDA: Yo se que existen la metrica y la sintaxis, porque las vi en la secundaria, pero ni  idea de cómo se aplican…no me acuerdo…digo por si no se nota mucho

Cariñitos

Magg


	2. Blanditia tri sensuss

_Hola de nuevo, ando por aquí porque ¿adivinen que? Todavía no me alivio…mugre bacteria piojosa, como sea les deja de regalo este segundo capi, lo que si que se me hace que le vamos a tener que subir el Raiting porque ahora resulta que después de ser un one-shot ahora creo que le van a salir como 4 capítulos, espero seguir recibiendo sus lindos preciosos y hermosos comentarios, ojala les guste mucho._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Blanditia_****_ Tri Sensus_******

Abrió los ojos de golpe…otra vez, la cuarta vez en esa semana…

Había estado tranquilamente dormido, después de todo ese día había sido extenuante, se había cansado demasiado, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada el sueño había vencido su resistencia, pero de repente, su tranquilo sueño que implicaba un caballo blanco y la campiña inglesa se vio interrumpido por una inesperada escena, la misma que lo había venido atormentando desde hacía casi un casi un mes, esa de Potter besándolo, tocándolo, amándolo…

Se sentía agitado, tembloroso, sudaba profusamente y su mente insistía en desviarse hacia esos besos y esas manos que el había jurado sentir esa noche en su suite del hotel.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarse, lo cual surtió el efecto contrario, ya que lo único que pudo visualizar fue a el arrinconando a Potter contra un muro del colegio, con sus labios torturando el cuello del Gryffindor, marcándolo como suyo, escuchándolo jadear por las atenciones en su cuello…

Sin que el se diera cuenta, los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha viajaron hasta su labio inferior, para recorrerlo En su totalidad, como si fuera la lengua del auror buscando un beso, el, sin siquiera ser conciente, entreabrió sus labios para recibirlo, pero nunca llegó, lo único que pudo hacer fue  tratar de normalizar su respiración, cosa que no consiguió.

Cuando por fin apartó de su cabeza la sensación de estar besando a Potter, fue solo para sustituirla por la de sentir la lengua del gryffindor recorriendo su cuello, dando pequeños lametones en el hueco de su garganta, el mismo había llevado sus dedos hasta allí, mientras con su otra mano se encargaba de deshacer los botones de la camisa de su pijama de seda negra, para dejar expuesto su pecho, a la merced de esa lengua imaginaria que le estaba robando la razón…otra vez.

Cuando la lengua de Potter, encarnada en sus dedos llegó hasta su pecho, recorrió suavemente el tórax y el abdomen, trazando una línea vertical desde el hueco de su cuello hasta su ombligo, a estas alturas su respiración se había convertido en suaves y apenas audibles suspiros, recorrió el mismo camino repetidas veces, haciendo desesperar a Draco por sentir mas contacto, por sentir su calor, por sentirlo cerca.

La boca de Potter repartió cientos de besos por el pecho y el abdomen del Slytherin, mientras su mano izquierda descansaba a su lado, acariciando de vez en cuando la seda de las sabanas, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, no quería dejar de ver a Potter así, de repente, las caricias descendieron hasta llegar a su zona pélvica, pasando la palma de su mano, que ahora representaba la mano de Potter por entre el elástico de su pantalón de pijama y su bóxer, su mano izquierda ahora no dejaba de recorrer la sabana, algo húmeda por el sudor, imaginando que era un trozo de piel expuesto, mientras la derecha se perdía entre las profundidades de su  pelvis, encontrándose con el resultado de las caricias de Potter sobre su cuerpo y tomándolo con fuerza, comenzando a moverse rítmicamente, representando la misma mano del Gryffindor que ahora Draco sentía acariciarlo, cada vez mas rápido, con mas violencia, su respiración se había vuelto errática, arrítmica, convertida en ya sonoros jadeos, que aumentaban de velocidad e intensidad conforme la pelvis de Draco tomaba el ritmo que imponía su mano, hasta llegar casi a lastimarse por la fuerza y la furia que implicaba esa caricia, solo un sonido un poco mas alto que los otros escapando de sus labios, su mundo explotando en blanco, únicamente con esos ojos verdes en el centro, su mano izquierda aferrando la lastimada sábana y el producto de su repentino asalto de pasión regado escandalosamente entre su mano y su pantalón de pijama.

Abrió los ojos, de nuevo estaba en su cama…solo, con la pijama manchada y el cuerpo sudoroso, era la cuarta vez…el sueño en ese momento comenzaba a vencerlo, pero sentía demasiado asco para dormir así, por lo tanto tomó su varita de su mesilla de noche, susurró un hechizo sencillo de limpieza y una vez limpio se abrochó la camisa de pijama, se cubrió con las mantas y se dispuso a dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.

De algo estaba seguro…esa era la ultima vez que se corría pensando en Harry Potter, eso lo juraba por todos sus ancestros y por el legendario honor de la casa Slytherin.

Por supuesto que, cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó agitado, jadeando y con una nueva sorpresa pegajosa en el pantalón de su pijama, supo que había roto su juramento...por cuarta vez. Se sintió demasiado abrumado y desmoralizado, por lo que se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las mantas, importándole un rábano que su tiempo estuviera medido.

Llegó a su oficina con casi una hora y quince de retraso, sin ningún ánimo de hacer nada, revisó sus pendientes, restando importancia a la mayoría de ellos, en ese momento no tenía cabeza ni ganas de ponerse a pensar en estupideces como 'el color de la mantelería de la recepción de la semana próxima', para esto le pagaba a una secretaria, no tenia porque encargarse el de todo, y menos cuando se encontraba cansado, sin dormir, terriblemente molesto y hasta podríamos decir que algo asustado porque, a pesar de estar mas que firme en su dedición de olvidar esas malditas historias, sabia que quisiera o no tarde o temprano volverían a su cabeza para seguir atormentándolo.

Tratando de dejar de lado definitivamente esa clase de pensamientos, Draco se dispuso a revisar los contratos que estaban sobre su escritorio, tal vez si su cabeza se ocupaba en números, cotizaciones, licitaciones y mas números, dejaría de estar molestando con los recuerdos conseguidos aquella noche en que se le ocurrió utilizar la computadora para hacer algo mas que trabajar…a ver si con eso aprendía a no andar jugando y mucho menos experimentando con cualquier cacharro muggle que apareciera en su camino.

No iba ni por la mitad del segundo contrato a firmar, cuando decidió que si los firmaba, podría estar aceptando su sentencia a beso de dementor y no se habría dado cuenta, ya que su mente estaba bastante alejada de analizar los documentos, estacionándose para variar, en cierto héroe que hasta hace poco tiempo había desaparecido de su vida.

Más que harto de la situación, prácticamente arrojó los documentos sobre su escritorio, para después apoyar ambos antebrazos sobre estos, doblarlos hasta quedar apoyado únicamente con los codos, enterrando sus dedos en el no-tan-correctamente-peinado cabello rubio, lo que era muy raro en el. Tenía que moverse, si no lo hacía iba a volverse loco,  se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cava que tenía en su despacho, se sirvió un vaso de firewhisky y se dirigió al enorme ventanal que estaba de espaldas a su escritorio, perdiendo la mirada entre la gente que caminaba por la calle, varios pisos mas abajo.

Esa situación estaba terminando completamente con su cordura, aun se preguntaba como demonios era posible que en solo una hora su vida hubiera dado tal giro, el era frío, calculador y sin alma…a calificativo de los demás, y ahora se estaba dejando llevar por un estúpido … impulso.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta, para después el ruido de la perilla girar y ver como dejaba entrar a su amigo Blaise Zabinni cargando unas cuantas carpetas llenas de papeles.

-Draco ¿estás bien? , me tenías preocupado- Dijo el chico de pelo castaño-rojizo y ojos color caramelo, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal Blaise?, no seas ridículo-Contestó cortantemente el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento detrás del escritorio, aún con el vaso de licor en la mano.

-Bien, veamos- El castaño comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con una mirada escrutadora- Comenzando por el hecho de que parece que no has dormido en años, tienes ojeras como manchas de oso panda, tu piel está mucho, MUCHO mas pálida de lo normal, tienes unos cuantos mechones fuera de su lugar, lo cual en un ser humano normal no sería tan extraño, pero en ti…no quiero ni recordar la última vez que sucedió, no te pusiste corbata ni túnica hoy, sin contar que los primeros botones de tu camisa están desabrochados, una total falta de elegancia , según tus propias palabras.-Aquí el rubio no pudo hacer mas que voltear a verse, era cierto, no llevaba ni corbata y la camisa azul-marina estaba desabrochada por el cuello.- y claro, omitiendo el detalle de que llegaste una hora y media retrasado, cuando consideras dos minutos tarde la peor impuntualidad de la historia, y claro, obviemos el detalle de que son apenas las diez de la mañana y ya estás bebiendo …vamos amigo el varón sangriento en mitad de la guerra tenía mejor aspecto que tu…volveré a preguntarte…¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Y ¿Qué si llego tarde?, para eso soy el dueño, puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Blaise lo miró con una ceja arqueada, tal vez no era un Malfoy pero era Slytherin, y si alguien podía saber cuando una serpiente se había tragado su veneno, solo era otra serpiente.

-¿Es tu madre? – Preguntó como tratando de adivinar

-No…ya te dije que no me pasa nada Blaise-Contestó Malfoy volviendo a ponerse de pie, acabándose de un trago el licor restante en su vaso, desde que Potter había vuelto a aparecer en su vida se había vuelto mas afecto a ese tipo de…escapes.

- Fuiste a ver a tu padre y otra vez te dijo algo…-Afirmó como dando en el clavo

-Hace mucho que no me afecta lo que mi padre me dice – Regresó a sentarse frente a su amigo, lanzándole una mirada que de haber sido posible, lo hubiera matado, resucitado y vuelto a matar.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?...Draco, soy tu amigo, casi tu hermano, me preocupas en serio.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, después de todo ya se había dado cuenta de que no podía cargar con esto solo, tal vez si se lo contaba a su amigo, por lo menos sufriría con el…eso o moriría de risa.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas que te comenté hace poco que debía encargarme personalmente de mis negocios en el mundo muggle?

-Si, si tus jueguitos de dinero muggle, yo sabía que te iba a afectar tanto contacto con esas…cosas

-Bueno, verás, para eso tuve que comprar una computadora…es un artefacto muggle que…-Draco le explicó a su amigo que era una computadora, para después narrarle su visita a la red global y su descubrimiento del fanfiction, incluso se rieron juntos de las primeras historias que el rubio descubrió, la risa de Blaise aumentó cuando Draco le contó los 'progresos' de su exploración, mientras el sentía que enrojecía hasta las orejas por la vergüenza, hasta que su relato llegó hasta la noche anterior.

-…Y esta situación se está volviendo completamente insoportable.- Medio chilló el rubio clavando su rostro entre sus manos y echándose hacia atrás los pocos mechones de pelo que caían sobre sus ojos.

Blaise , como Draco lo sospechó desde el inicio, estaba poniéndose azul a causa de la risa, y se agarraba el estomago con la mano derecha, gracias a que la contracción muscular estaba haciendo que doliera.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que…que…?- Las carcajadas de Blaise volvieron a resonar por toda la habitación, haciendo que Draco lo mirara de mala manera y le soltara en forma de grito…

-¿PARA ESO QUERIAS SABER QUE ME PASABA?- Aún sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

-Está bien, está bien, …Draco…lo que me cuentas no puede ser cierto, digo…estamos hablando de ti…y de Potter, aun peor ¡de un Potter imaginario!

-¿Y tu crees que eso no me he dado cuenta de eso?…Blaise no es algo que yo controle…-dijo señalándose a si mismo, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el pecho- si eso fuera ya habría dejado de pensarlo hace tiempo, es mas, jamás lo hubiera pensado.

-Recapitulemos…¿Me estás diciendo que te has estado matando a pajas pensando en Potter  porque la sola idea de que pudiera suceder lo que leíste no ha salido de tu cabeza?

-¿Tienes que decirlo así ? –Dijo Malfoy volviendo a su segura posición de las manos sobre la cara- la respuesta corta sería si.

-Pues, la respuesta es muy sencilla Draco, ve y follate a Potter.- Soltó  Blaise encogiéndose de hombros, como si acabara de decir que el dia estaba soleado.

-¿Disculpa, que?...-La cara de Draco se había levantado mas roja que un tomate ante el comentario de su amigo, claro, como si fuera tan fácil. –Blaise…¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?, no puedo llegar al ministerio y decirle " Hola Potter, oye ¿no crees que sería buena idea que tu y yo fuéramos a  fornicar como conejos justo en este momento?"…Blaise, por favor, ofendes mi inteligencia.

-Oh claro, el factor " Enemigos de la infancia" y  el " Soy feliz fingiendo que no existes" están en medio de esto.

-Sin contar el factor "Jamás te voy a decir que me atraes" _–Desde que teníamos quince años_, pensó Draco, pero eso era algo que nadie iba a saber, ni siquiera Blaise.

-Draco, lo que tu tienes es…una pequeña obsesión, no tanto por Potter, sino por saber que se siente estar con el, puesto en otras palabras amigo, esas historias te vendieron la idea de una sensación avasalladora, según tu, y simplemente tienes curiosidad por saber si es así en la realidad.

Draco levantó una ceja, en señal de no  estar entendiendo en nada ¿como demonios podría ayudarlo en algo la comprensión psicológica de su situación?.

-Mira, te propongo algo…-La mirada de Blaise pareció perderse unos minutos, como si recordara algo- digamos que tu situación se arreglará en cuanto veas que estar con Potter no es tan espectacular como te lo hicieron pensar.

-Claro genio, y ahora solo tengo que estar con Potter, que sencillo.-Dijo Draco a punto de  golpear en la cabeza a su amigo para ver si pensaba con coherencia.

-No, no, la cosa es esta…existe un hechizo con el cual puedes tener a tu merced a cualquier persona.

-No voy a secuestrar a Potter Blaise, sabes que desde mi cortisima estancia en Azkaban me gusta mantenerme lo mas alejado posible del ministerio y de lo ilegal.

-No hay que secuestrar a nadie Draco…mira, se trata de que tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con el cuerpo de la persona en cuestión, sin que esta se de cuenta de nada, tampoco hay que lastimar a nadie ni nada ilegal.

-¿Cómo?...me estás diciendo que puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que se de cuenta de  que estoy allí.

-Bueno, si…claro que…el también podría sentirte, olerte y escucharte…es un hechizo basado en los sentidos de hecho, se llama  _blanditia__ tri sensus_ y pues, no hay riesgo físico para ninguno de los dos.

- ¿De donde sacaste ese hechizo? –Preguntó Draco algo aprehensivo por la descripción.

-Pues…es una vieja receta familiar, verás, mi tatarabuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo en cazarse con mi tatarabuela, así que inventó este hechizo para poder estar con la persona que amaba, claro sin el riesgo de que pudieran verlo, aunque  con el tiempo se le encontró un uso mas…divertido.

-Oh claro…¿Tu crees que…si, puedo hacer eso con Potter, se remedie mi problema?

-Claro amigo, solo tienes que recordar unas cuantas reglas a seguir- Dijo Blaise mientras tomaba un pergamino  del escritorio de Draco, comenzando a anotar los ingredientes y el procedimiento para la poción necesaria para llevar cavo el hechizo.- Digo, sobre todo porque no quieres que se de cuenta de quien eres, y hay ciertas cosas que podrían delatarte.- Le tendió el pergamino con unas cuantas cosas garabateadas- Aquí tienes la solución a tus problemas.

Draco tomó el pergamino no sin algo de recelo, si había reglas quería decir que había riesgos, entonces no estaba tan seguro de querer llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Cuáles reglas Blaise? –Preguntó analizando los ingredientes escritos en el pergamino, hubo un par que no le sonaban juntos, pero lo mas seguro es que no hiciera nada, así que decidió despreocuparse.

-Oh son muy sencillas, la primera es que no vas a poder …ahm…"concretar" el acto pues…bueno no vas a poder-Ante la mirada interrogante de Draco decidió continuar antes de que se viera obligado a explicar el porque- la segunda, es que no vas a poder besarlo en los labios … y la- Se vio interrumpido de improviso por la pregunta de su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- Había preguntado Draco sin darse cuenta  cabal de que lo había hecho.

-¿Quieres besar a Potter en los labios? –Preguntó Blaise de regreso, acompañando la frase con una involuntaria mueca de asco.

-¿Qué?..No, no…Continúa- El rubio hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicarle a su amigo que siguiera hablando, antes de ser interrogado por su pequeño desliz.

-Bien…como decía, el tercero y mas importante Draco…no-puedes-hablar…el puede escucharte, y puede reconocer tu voz, y saber de quien se trata.

-Gracias Blaise pero, no creo que vaya a utilizarlo…ahora si me permites tengo que trabajar.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y mostrándole a su amigo la puerta de salida de su despacho.

-Es la solución a tus problemas Draco, piénsalo.- El castaño salio del despacho de su amigo, sabiendo perfectamente que iba a terminar por usar el hechizo, si no quería terminar vuelto loco.

Draco volvió a sentarse, examinando el pergamino en sus manos, era la poción mas extraña y  fuera de contexto que había visto en su vida.

-Polvos Flu…¿Desde cuando se usan en pociones los polvos flu?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa mañana había despertado especialmente contento, ni siquiera le había costado trabajo levantarse de la cama, cosa que no se puede decir todos los días, en cuanto llegó a su oficina, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana, para permitir que el sol y la brisa fresca de la mañana entraran para bañar con su alegría cada resquicio de su lugar de trabajo, apareció una taza de café, no tenía ningún caso pendiente, el ultimo había sido resuelto y sin bajas de por medio, ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ser tan fácil detectar a los contrabandistas?, tal y como "el profeta" se lo notificó, como siempre hablando maravillas de el bajo el encabezado " Sigue siendo un Héroe" , se sentó detrás de su escritorio, con el diario en una mano y en la otra su taza de café, ese día no podía ser mas perfecto.

O eso pensaba al menos, hasta que la puerta de su despacho fue abierta, por no decir azotada contra la pared, y un torbellino enfundado en un traje sastre beige  se detenía delante de el, se quedó estático, dejó de respirar sin darse cuenta, solo reaccionó cuando un par de hojas fueron literalmente arrojadas sobre su escritorio.

-D..disculpe…¿puedo ayudarle en algo?...-Preguntó Harry Potter sin moverse un milímetro de su posición, el bolso de la mujer fue a dar justo en medio de su periódico, haciendo que el lo soltara, junto con su taza de  café, y se pusiera de pie como si estuviera impulsado por algo.

-Señora por favor!!...-Contestó Potter algo mas brusco de lo que usualmente lo haría, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mucha gente por distintos tipos de cosas, era parte de su labor como jefe del cuerpo de aurores, pero ahora estaba parada frente a el una mujer que le recordaba demasiado a Dolores Umbridge, con cara de querer asesinarlo en ese momento, y aún peor, con el bolso de la susodicha mujer sobre su escritorio, haciéndole compañía al café derramado en sus pantalones.

-¿Es usted Harry Potter?- Preguntó la mujer como si estuviera refiriéndose al ser vivo mas repugnante sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Me parece que eso dice en el cristal de la puerta, el cual por cierto casi rompe…debo agregar que es propiedad federal.- Harry no solía tratar así a los ciudadanos que acudían a su oficina, pero esta mujer estaba sacándolo completamente de sus casillas.

-He venido para que se detenga esta inmoralidad- Dijo la mujer manoteando repetidas veces sobre las hojas recientemente estrelladas en el escritorio de Harry.

-¿Me permitiría leer lo que dicen esos papeles?...por lo menos…-Harry trataba de sacar las hojas de pergamino de bajo las manos de la señora. –Por lo menos me puede decir cual es su nombre, o ¿de que se trata esto?.

-Me llamo Eloise McCrory, y vengo a exigir una explicación de cómo es posible que porquerías como estas caigan en manos de pequeños inocentes.

Harry, agradeciendo a Merlín, que por fin pudiera darse cuenta de que se trataba, se dispuso a leer las hojas, causándole extrañeza que fuera papel muggle común y corriente, y no pergamino.

-Eso es lo que sucede en Hogwarts por permitir que los sangre-sucia convivan con niños de familias decentes –Dijo la mujer sorbiendo la nariz, mientras Harry revisaba los papeles.

Entonces lo comprendió, esas eran impresiones muggles, seguramente hechas con una computadora, vamos tanto alboroto por…_¿__Que demonios?_ Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esa era una historia…pero no una común y normal, no, en esa se hablaba de su vida, y debería estar acostumbrado ya, pero lo que si era mas extraño de lo normal era que, en esas benditas hojas de papel se plasmara una relación suya con…con Malfoy, bien eso a nadie de los medios locales se le había ocurrido, siguió leyendo hasta donde se adivinaba algo que nunca, ni en sus mas oscuros y retorcidos sueños…mas bien pesadillas se le hubiera ocurrido, tal vez por curiosidad, o por fastidio, o con la esperanza de poder mandar a detener a quien se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa barbaridad siguió leyendo, hasta que, al llegar a cierta parte en especifico, el papel emitió un sonido nada digno de ser escuchado en la oficina del jefe de aurores.

Harry  levantó la cara, con las mejillas y la nariz mas rojas que la camisa que en ese momento vestía.

-Me…¿me quiere explicar que es esto?- Dijo , mientras ahora era el quien sacudía los papeles en la cara de la mujer.

-Imagine mi impresión cuando entré en la habitación de mi niño y lo encontre leyendo esas cosas mientras hacían esos…esos…ruidos…incluso podría tratarse de magia negra…-La mujer conforme hablaba subía el tono de su voz, dando a entender lo escandalizada que estaba.- Exijo que este asunto se resuelva lo mas pronto posible, no podémos dejar que los muggles perviertan de esa manera a nuestros niños.

- Si le…le prometo que voy a llegar al fondo de esto señora, y mas si hay menores implicados…¿Qué edad tiene su pequeño?, solo como información.

- Oh tan solo tiene diesiciete años, ¿puede creerlo?

A Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando escuchó la edad del " pequeño" , bueno , al menos no había niños implicados en esto…lo que si que pensaba averiguar quien demonios se había atrevido a hacer esto, y lo iba a mandar en un viaje sin escalas a Azkaban.

- Bien señora McRory, le prometo que voy a encargarme personalmente de resolver esto, ya que como verá, también me afecta – Comentó Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta para despedir a la mujer.

-Le agradezco el tiempo, y en verdad espero que esto se resuelva pronto , o tendré que recurrir a instancias mayores –Dijo dándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Si , si …adiós señora McRory…ojala no volviera a verla en mi vida – Se dijo mas para si mismo que para despedir a la mujer…Volvió a su escritorio y tras notar que en la parte final de las hojas venia escrita una dirección Web, no dudo en visitarla…después, ahora tendría que hacer todo su papeleo para la apertura del caso…Adiós a su día perfecto.

Estaba llenando las ordenes en su maquina, mientras pensaba como era posible que alguien pudiera pensar esas cosas de Malfoy y el, cuando una idea le asaltó la cabeza …¿y si había mas de esas aberraciones?...definitivamente tenía que entrar en aquella página.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, con mucho menos violencia, para dejar entrar por ella a su amigo y segundo al mando , Ron Weasley, lo supo sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

-Hola Ron ¿Qué hay? …-Harry seguía llenando sus papeles, sin darse cuenta de que Ron había tomado las hojas impresas de su escritorio, hasta que el…sonido, lo delató, entonces levantó la cara, y se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba del mismo tono de su cabello.

-Harry…¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el auror mas en shock de lo que le hubiera gustado, claro no es que el mismo no tuviera una relación parecida pero…así…y sin decirle nada.

-Es un caso Ron aunque no lo creas, una señora lo encontró en el cuarto de su hijo.- Explicó Harry regresando los ojos a su maquina de escribir.

-Oh…bueno, yo venía a decirte que no será posible que vayamos hoy  a la tienda, George tiene una cita o algo así…

-No hay problema Ron, de todas maneras voy a quedarme a terminar esto, créeme que me interesa mandar a Azkaban lo mas pronto posible al responsable.- Saco su hoja de la maquina de escribir y la metió en la carpeta del archivo que estaba abriendo.

-Vamos Harry ¿no crees que estás exagerando un…poquititito? –Ron hizo una seña con la mano para ayudar a la comprensión de sus palabras.- Digo, no han matado a nadie.

-Si, tal vez, pero de todos modos tengo que investigar esto, por lo menos para que esa mujer no moleste…

-Bueno…no te quedes hasta muy tarde ¿está bien?, luego andas por ahí con cara de muerto fresco.

Harry le arrojó un pisapapeles a su amigo, antes de razonar sus palabras –un momento ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las ocho y treinta, por eso vine a avisar de lo de la tienda, y creo que también a despedirme.

-No puede ser, si la ultima vez que vi el reloj eran las cuatro de la tarde- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su espalda le dolía, se había metido tanto en ese bendito caso que no había sentido pasar el tiempo.

-Bueno, yo tengo algo que hacer por ahora, no le des tanta importancia a eso…o…¿tal vez te importa? – Ron soltó una carcajada , esquivando el nuevo pisapapeles que iba dirigido a su cabeza, para después salir corriendo de la oficina, despidiéndose con un –Piénsalo Harry, piénsalo.

Definitivamente a Ron se le había zafado un tornillo, importarle…a el, esas cosas…había que estar loco.

Con ese pensamiento encantó la computadora que tenía para ese tipo de situaciones, logró acceder a la red muggle en pocos minutos y tecleó la dirección en las hojas, tal como lo había sospechado, había MUCHAS mas historias, se dispuso a leer una por una, tratando de descifrar alguna pista.

Pasó alrededor de dos horas y  media leyendo lo que según había aprendido  se llamaba 'fanfiction', aparte de descubrir otras cosas, como dibujos de ellos  juntos, y no todos eran lo que se podía definir como 'decentes', a esas alturas estaba mas que cansado, su cabeza dolía sobremanera y estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos por el contacto del monitor, sin contar que una parte de su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera 'poco esperada' ante algunas de las historias, y que decir de las imágenes, hubo un momento en que hubiera jurado que había vivido eso, y se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo 'revivirlo'.

Definitivamente estaba bastante cansado, apagó la computadora y  tomó su chaqueta , dispuesto a irse a casa, darse una ducha y luego dormir hasta el dia siguiente, para investigar cualquier otro caso que no fuera ese, estaba dispuesto a transferírselo a Ron, en corto tiempo había  afectado su cerebro.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea de su departamento lo recibieron , dándole esa confortable sensación de paz al estar en casa, dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de un sillón, ni siquiera tenía hambre, toda su atención estaba involuntariamente concentrada en la presión constante en su entrepierna, definitivamente ese caso estaba afectándole mas allá de lo profesional.

Pensó que una vez que se duchara y se relajara, su cabeza iba a volver a su lugar y esa molesta sensación iba a desaparecer, así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se dirigió instantáneamente al baño, tras despojarse de sus zapatos y sus calcetines.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco estaba tirado de espaldas sobre su cama, ese día había tratado de cansarse el triple que el anterior , a ver si así podía dormir tranquilo, cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a quedarse dormido en ese preciso instante, con la ropa puesta y sin deshacer su cama.

Estaba empezando a sentir como comenzaba a quedarse dormido, sus brazos relajados y sus piernas sintiéndose cada vez mas livianas, cuando, de repente, la hermosa oscuridad en sus ojos fue sustituida por esas malditas imágenes y el confortador silencio reemplazado por los sonidos que el había jurado escuchar provenientes de los labios de Potter aquella fatídica noche.

 Abrió los ojos, estaba completamente harto de eso!...eso solo podía significar una cosa, no iba a dormir otra vez, y a como iban las cosas no se podía dar ese lujo, hoy había estado a punto de cometer tres errores garrafales, de no ser por que se dio cuenta a tiempo estaría firmando su bancarrota en ese momento.

Entonces, a su mente vino el hechizo de Blaise y se puso de pie de un salto, nada perdía con probar, pero  aun seguía pensando en el riesgo, Potter podía descubrirlo, y entonces si que estaba acabado, pero si no lo intentaba su cabeza iba a terminar por volverse en contra suya, sacó de el bolsillo de su camisa el pequeño pergamino en el que estaba anotada la poción requerida, releyó los ingredientes, si no se equivocaba había de todo en su almacén de pociones familiar, se dirigió hasta el mientras algo en su cabeza le indicaba que solo tomara una poción para dormir sin soñar y todo estaría bien, pero no podía hacer eso todos los días, y eso , por lo que se notaba hasta ahora, no pensaba irse en un par de días, buscó en los estantes, los frasquitos de colores se resbalaban por sus dedos temblorosos…¿estaba ansioso?...no, solo cansado, bien, bien al parecer estaba todo, ahora, solo pasar a la chimenea de su recamara por un puñado de polvos flu, y estará listo.

Hizo levitar las cosas hasta el baño de su habitación, no iba a arriesgarse a que su madre entrara y lo viera haciendo semejante poción, todo estaba listo, ahora solo era cuestión de seguir las indicaciones, puso el pequeño pergamino en el suelo y se dispuso a ir agregando los ingredientes en el orden correspondiente, bien, la esencia de mandrágora estaba ya en el fuego, previamente invocado por su varita, después , siguió agregando poco a poco los líquidos y sólidos, a pesar de estar seguro de que en cualquier momento harían reacción estallando su baño, con algo de recelo tomó con unas pinzas uno de los últimos ingredientes, dos escorgutos de cola explosiva, solo faltaba una cosa mas, doscientos mililitros de agua de la  _fontana di trevi, _en ese momentose materializó dentro del caldero un liquido parecido al mercurio, como un espejo liquido, tomó el pergamino, el cual rezaba _ahora, solo tienes que agregar los polvos flu diciendo en voz alta el nombre completo de la persona, al comenzar el vapor, debes apuntarlo con la varita y decir el hechizo…suerte amigo, y recuerda…"Tócalo, disfrútalo y supéralo" ._

Como demonios sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo…bueno tal vez del mismo modo que el sabía sobre su relación secreta con ese estúpido Gryffindor, deshaciéndose de todo tipo de pensamientos y, no sin antes pensarlo y titubear otra vez, arrojó el puñado de polvos flu dentro del caldero diciendo con voz fuerte y clara :

– Harry Potter – Contuvo el aliento, esperando los resultados, el aire volvió a entrar a sus pulmones cuando vio la imagen de Potter en el interior del caldero, como reflejado en el espejo , al parecer en el baño de su casa,  ¿QUITANDOSE LA CAMISA?...y los pantalones también, lo vio abrir las llaves de la ducha mientras se quitaba el bóxer, si de algo estaba convencido en ese momento, era de que las famosas escritoras muggles no le hacían justicia de ninguna manera al cuerpo de Potter, era…el grado superlativo de hermoso, era…

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por las pequeñas espirales de vapor blanco, esperando a recibir las palabras  adecuadas, Draco entonces tomó el pergamino, y no sin algo de nervios, apuntó con su varita las espirales algodonosas y recitó con voz clara y firme:

-_Demostrâre__ mio __cupîdinis_

Un pequeño rayo de color gris se mezcló con el vapor, dando como resultado que este se tornara rojo y después se fuera degradando a tomar un tono parecido al de la piel, Draco respiraba agitadamente, ante sus ojos , con el vapor, se estaba formando la silueta de Potter, hasta delinearse completamente cada músculo de su cuerpo y reproducirse con una fidelidad impresionante hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos, incluyendo sus impresionantes…sus ojos verdes…

La figura de vapor se fue materializando cada vez mas, hasta ser tan sólida como el mismo, volvió a pasar su vista por el interior del caldero, que mostraba a Potter  metiéndose bajo el agua de la ducha, disfrutando de las caricias que el agua le hacía.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca, ya había llegado hasta allí y no iba a acobardarse en ese momento, dio un par de pasos y con un dedo apenas tocó la nuca de Potter, solo para comprobar si podía delatarse, este, al sentir la presión hizo un gesto con la mano para desenmarañar su cabello, pensando que a eso se debía.

Ahí estaba, tangible y material, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el y no iba a darse cuenta, dio un par  de pasos hacia el, hasta quedar justo detrás, podía olerlo, de verdad, no solo era su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada como la ultima vez, si olía a maderas finas, era impresionante la fidelidad que tenía ese olor con el que había percibido en el hotel unas semanas atrás.

Repasó el contorno externo de los brazos de Potter con sus manos sin tocarlos, pero demasiado cerca, que pudo sentir el calor que irradiaban, así como su piel erizándose por la cercanía, Draco sintió como el pequeño cosquilleo del deseo comenzaba a circular por su sangre, acercó su nariz al pelo mojado del Gryffindor, que por efecto del agua estaba totalmente hecho hacia atrás, nunca se cansaría de ese olor, era intoxicante y a la vez demasiado …demasiado el.

Pasó tímidamente los brazos por la cintura del auror, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los costados, hasta quedar totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, Potter debía pensar que se debía al agua, ya que solo se estremeció un poco ante el contacto y volteo defensivamente, pero al no encontrar nada extraño continuó con lo suyo, su piel era muy suave, tibia y húmeda por el agua de la ducha, pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Harry, apenas tocándolo, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al torrente de sensaciones que estaban empezando a despertarse en el, Besó el ahora lacio y mojado pelo negro, apenas rozándolo, aún tenía miedo de delatarse, ya un poco mas seguro de si mismo recorrió el cuello de Potter con sus labios, sintiendo como los cabellos de su nuca reaccionaban a su paso, así como todo el resto del cuerpo del moreno, quien dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño suspiro, siguió su camino por una parte de la columna vertebral, hasta llegar a las vértebras dorsales, donde cerró sus labios en forma de un beso, para después regresar en su camino esparciendo mas de esos por la espalda del Gryffindor, solo se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba allí, cuando se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el muro frente a el, para poder conservar el equilibrio que sus caricias le estaban robando, se detuvo un poco para observar lo que había hecho, ahí estaba, Potter cerrando los ojos, apoyado con sus manos, jadeando por sus caricias, eso tenia que ser el mismo paraíso…o el mismo infierno depende del punto de vista.

Sus manos continuaron con las caricias en el abdomen del moreno, subiendo por su pecho, estaba seguro de que Potter no entendía no que pasaba, pero tampoco quería que parara, la mano del Gryffindor dirigiéndose hacia su propio pecho para continuar con su caricia se lo hizo saber, recorriendo la totalidad del tórax y abdomen de Potter, pasando por sus costados y de nuevo subiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, imprimiendo un poco de fuerza, casi imperceptible, hizo que el Gryffindor volteara, para quedar frente a el, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la totalidad de ese cuerpo que lo había enloquecido tan solo con imaginar, no cabía duda, era un monumento a la belleza, a la sensualidad, los músculos marcados sin necesidad de ser exagerados, la piel ligeramente tostada por el trabajo de campo que hasta hace no mucho tiempo desempeñaba, el pecho fuerte subiendo y bajando agitadamente , mientras su propia mano le brinda caricias torpes, cabello mojado y hecho hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, rojos por el vapor, como rogando por ser besados en ese preciso instante. La mano de Draco tomó suavemente el cuello del moreno, aproximándose hacia el, hasta casi rozar esos labios, de repente, y como un rayo de cordura las palabras de Blaise llegaron a su cabeza _" No__ lo beses en los labios"_.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros, cambiando su destino por la mandíbula de Potter, recorriéndola con sus labios, salpicando unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando, hasta llegar al hueco detrás de su oreja, las manos de Potter trabajaban en su propio cuerpo y el mismo podía sentirlo respirar de manera agitada, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del auror, haciendo que quedara totalmente cerca de su cuerpo, en ese momento, mientras su boca trabajaba sobre el cuello del moreno y sus manos acariciaban su espalda, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa puesta  y el quería sentirlo por completo.

Prácticamente se arrancó la camisa, cosa que estaba seguro lamentaría en cuanto volviera a tener cordura porque la había arruinado, pero en ese momento solo importaba su pecho entrando en contacto con el de Potter, el escalofrío que recorrió su propia piel cuando sintió la del Gryffindor tocar cada Terminal nerviosa en su pecho, el mismo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, que fue a parar de lleno al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

Mientras una de las manos de Draco se encargaba de desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón y sus pantalones, la otra aferraba a Potter por la cintura, mientras su boca recorría la totalidad del cuello del Gryffindor, una vez que terminó de deshacerse de sus pantalones, su otra mano se dirigió a la del moreno, que ahora se dirigía hacia abajo , dispuesta a acariciar la inesperada erección producto de esa extraña sensación que lo había asaltado tan pronto se metió a la ducha. La mano de Draco, sin imprimir mucha presión, detuvo esa mano, mientras el mismo acercaba su Pelvis a la de Potter, para presionarla un poco, y escuchar el sonido proveniente de la garganta del Gryffindor, mientras que el mismo se mordía los labios para evitar ser escuchado, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del auror mientras su boca seguía encargándose del espacio entre su cuello y pecho, su pelvis moviéndose de vez en cuando, haciendo que el roce fuera casi insoportable.

Sus labios habían vuelto al cuello del moreno, su olor lo enloquecía, despertaba sus sentidos como nada hasta ese día, el mismo ya no podía controlar los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, sus manos viajaban en ese momento por la espalda de Potter, mientras su pelvis había tomado vida propia y se encargaba de hacer que el moreno gimiera cada vez mas, cuando de repente, de  esos labios que se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil no destrozar a besos escapó lo que el menos hubiera esperado escuchar en la vida.

-Malfoy…- Había soltado Potter a manera de un gemido entrecortado, a Draco se le heló la sangre en ese momento, separó sus labios del cuello del Gryffindor y se quedó mas quieto que una estatua del colegio. Demonios, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? , Potter podía ver a los Thestrals, ¿Quién le garantizaba que no podía verlo a el también?.

Sin embargo, el alma le regresó al cuerpo en cuanto vio que Potter continuaba acariciándose a si mismo, mientras murmuraba …

-Ese caso va a terminar volviéndome loco…- Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de pensar que estaba solo, y de que todo lo que sentía era solo producto de sus propias caricias…estaba pensando en el…

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del Slytherin, mientras que los regresaba a su trabajo en la cara y cuello de Harry, aferrando mas su abrazo sobre el, mientras una de sus manos ascendía por su espalda, hasta acariciar su cabello, no importaba que no pudiera verlo, o que el no pudiera sentir las manos del auror acariciarlo, simplemente con saber que estaba pensando en el cuando se estremecía en sus brazos, o cuando gemía lo hacía para el, le dio mucha  mas seguridad, terminó de deshacerse de la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba encima y arrinconó a Potter contra la pared, sabía que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo mas, presionó su pelvis contra la del Gryffindor, arrancándose a si mismo un pequeño gemido, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba nada, Potter estaba volviéndose loco en sus brazos y lo mejor de todo, pensaba en el, eso hacía que cualquier riesgo valiera la pena.

En ese momento quiso controlarse, pero ya no podía, tenía a ese hombre que lo había estado atormentando desde semanas atrás para el, temblando por el, gimiendo su nombre, en ese momento con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Potter, ya no tan delicadamente, estuvo seguro de que el Gryffindor pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, pero ya no le importaba, ahora lo único que podía sentir era una presión cada vez mas grande agolpándose en su entrepierna, lo único que podía escuchar eran los sonidos provenientes de la garganta del auror, verdaderos, no imaginarios como la ultima vez, sus labios estaba muy cerca, demasiado, el podía sentir los suspiros de Harry mezclarse con los suyos, su frente estaba apoyada en la del moreno, mientras su pelvis había cobrado vida, moviéndose por si sola  junto con la de Potter que respondía del mismo modo, en ese momento se fijó en la cara de Potter, los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su frente húmeda por las gotas de agua, los labios entreabiertos…se veían tan suaves…tan…tan…

En ese momento perdió todo sentido de la realidad y no le importó absolutamente nada la advertencia de Blaise, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Harry, mientras unía sus labios con los de el, fue la sensación mas sublime que había tenido en toda su vida, y fue aun mejor cuando sintió al Gryffindor responderle, el beso se rompió cuando Harry, echando hacia atrás su cabeza y soltando un pequeño grito, llegó al orgasmo mas placentero que había tenido por si mismo, la sola visión fue suficiente para que Draco, apoyando su frente en el hombro del auror, no fuera capaz de contenerse mas, se mordió los labios de forma casi dolorosa para acallar el grito que se había formado en su garganta, se permitió estallar de un modo en que no lo había hecho nunca.

Cuando su mundo volvió a tomar forma y su respiración aun no volvía a su ritmo normal, besó por ultima vez los labios del gryffindor, fue un beso corto y casi de despedida, lo vio tratando de normalizar su respiración, lucía hermoso, agitado y después de haberse dejado llevar por su cuerpo…esa era la imagen de el que quería conservar el resto de su vida en su cabeza.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, tanteó su varita en el suelo de su baño y  apuntando a Harry con su varita pronunció _finite__ incantatem_ para verlo desaparecer en forma de vapor rojo, nunca pensó que algún dia le doliera tanto pronunciar esas palabras…pero conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez, después de todo…no era la única forma de estar con Potter…si…de hecho tenía una licitación que el tenía que autorizar…tal vez en unos días fuera en persona a arreglar eso.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dio una ducha para quitarse cualquier resto de fluidos que pudieran quedar sobre el, se puso su pijama , no sin antes lamentar lo que le había hecho a su camisa italiana, pero había valido la pena, hizo desaparecer todo lo que utilizó para la poción y ya con el y el baño de su recamara limpios, se metió a la cama, y, por primera vez en mas o menos un mes, pudo dormir maravillosamente bien.

Mientras tanto Harry terminaba de ducharse, y aún se preguntaba que por las barbas de Merlín había sido todo eso, el juraría bajo amenaza de beso de dementór que había sentido que alguien lo besaba, y aun peor, el le había respondido, tratando de convencerse de que solo había sido su mente jugándole bromas pesadas a causa de todo lo que había estado leyendo acerca de Malfoy y el se fue a la cama, cuando estaba empezando a quedarse dormido no pudo evitar pensar que ese beso que había sentido era idéntico a como el había imaginado se sentiría uno de Draco Malfoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, si ya llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que les gustó, ojala que si, ahora, querrán saber que diablos significa el hechizo.

_Blanditia__ tri sensus _ quiere decir 'caricia tri sentido', como Blaise explica es porque lo puede sentir, oler y escuchar, pero no lo puede ver ni tocar.

_Demostrâre__ mio cupîdinis:  Esto_ quiere decir 'muéstrame mi pasión'

El agua de la fuente de Trevi tiene que ver con la tradición de conceder deseos, y los polvos Flu son para localizar a una persona.

Bueno, ahora si creo que ya es todo, muchas gracias niñas por leer, les dejo un besote.

Magg


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooola, ¿Qué creen? No morí, no abandoné y no deserté. Simplemente sobreviví al semestre a duras penas…se que…no estamos en septiembre pero confío en que lo entiendan y que aun recuerden de que se trata este asunto, ok una cosita para este capitulo estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento, quise ponerle 'soundtrack' a esto, así que si me quieren ayudar a realizarlo por favor consigan 'break me, shake me' de Savage garden y 'Quiero morir en tu veneno' de Alejandro Sanz (Se que es raro que yo recomiende esta ultima, pero tiene su historia personal y queda, aun si no lo creen), yo les aviso en que momento reproducirlas .

Gracias especiales a Estel Dunedain por no dejarme tirar la toalla, gracias a Marlen y a Liz por la beteada, Gracias suegri por estar ahí, simplemente.

Sin más formalismos se quedan con el capi.

Hate me, Take me.

Comenzó a ser lentamente consciente de los que pasaba a su alrededor conforme los ruidos e imágenes iban tomando sentido, casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba adormecido, aparentemente gracias a una posición inconveniente para descansar, lánguidamente giró su cuerpo hasta posarlo sobre su espalda, llevó sus manos hasta su cara, frotándose los ojos con el dorso para aclarar completamente su visión.

A su mente llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran en algo parecido a una sonrisa, todo había sido TAN real, tangible, casi verdadero…lo que más le extrañaba era esa sensación de…bienestar o, tal vez satisfacción…o lo que fuera, lo que importaba aquí era que finalmente había dormido bien, y se sentía…extrañamente bien, tranquilo, relajado…hasta podría decir que contento, esta vez sí dejó que una sonrisa enorme surcara su cara, justo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió cuidadosamente.

La pequeña criatura entró casi deslizándose, visiblemente asustada…despertar a su amo era poco menos que una misión suicida, siempre le costaba trabajo desadormecerse y, en seguida, de eso, venía una media hora, mínimo de gritos, insultos, berrinches y hasta uno que otro objeto arrojado a veces.

En esas cavilaciones estaba el elfo cuando una voz proveniente de la cama de su amo lo tomó por sorpresa, que casi lo mató de un susto.

-Ya estoy despierto Pincky, no te molestes – Alarmado, el elfo volteó a ver el reloj en el buró de noche junto a la cama, temiendo que se le hubiera hecho tarde y, entonces, la furia de aquel que seguía llamando "amito" iba a dar como resultado bastantes cardenales sobre su delgaducho cuerpo, preocupado con estos pensamientos no cayó en la cuenta que, en la voz de Malfoy no había un ápice de molestia.

Anonadado, lo vio levantarse de la cama, frotarse los ojos, flexionar y extender los brazos después sonrió pasando de lado junto a él y palmeando su cabeza para entrar directamente a su baño personal dispuesto a tomar una ducha matutina, dejando al sirviente con una expresión estupefacta.

Draco entró en el baño, aun sintiéndose extrañamente bien, Dios de solo pensar en la noche anterior su cuerpo temblaba, lo que ocurrió allí, en ese mismo espacio, encerrado entre esas paredes, testigos de algo inexistente, pero que cada vez que lo recordaba hacía que su corazón y estómago dieran un salto.

Pasó la vista por el lugar, deteniéndose en su camisa azul desgarrada en el suelo, la levantó y la miró con detenimiento, era irrescatable, pero bien había valido la pena… pensando que debería dejar de desgarrar su ropa o comprar más barata, se inclinó mas por la primera opción, ya que la mayoría de las prendas poco costosas hacían que brotara una especie de eccema en su piel

Siendo realistas, era millonario, pero no se podía dar el lujo de estar rompiendo al grado de dejar inservibles prendas de quinientos galeones cada vez que tuviera sexo con…tomó una bocanada grande de aire y abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que había estado a punto de pensar… ¿pues cuantas veces pensaba tener sexo con Potter?...No queriendo contestarse a si mismo metió su rubia cabeza de lleno bajo el chorro del agua, para ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Tomó una ducha rápida, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para quedarse demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, le recordaba demasiado el cuerpo de Potter y lo que había ocurrido, y su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar…no, no era tiempo ya.

Apartando completamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza decidió salir de allí, escogió para ese día una camisa color vino tinto que decidió dejar algo floja del cuello no abrochando los primeros dos botones y unos jeans que encontró sepultados en lo más profundo de su armario, se miró al espejo unos instantes, sonrió y decidió dejar caer unos cuantos mechones de pelo sobre su frente, en lugar de echarlo todo hacia atrás, conforme con su imagen dio media vuelta y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno…por alguna extraña razón moría de hambre.

--------------------

-Y entonces me palmeo la cabeza ama, me preocupa, anoche no quiso cenar nada, puede que amito Draco esté enfermo y a Pincky eso le preocupa mucho- El elfo escuchó los pasos rápidos de Draco bajando la escalera… ¿corriendo?, sin esperar a comprobarlo decidió desaparecer.

- Buenos días madre…- En cuanto Draco apareció en el comedor se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa, donde estaba sentada su madre y la besó en la frente, dejando a la mujer más que confundida, el saludo matutino de su hijo no pasaba de ser un firme y seco "buen día" , sin contar la indumentaria con la que apareció, parecía…un chico normal, a punto de ir a trabajar, y eso iba a hacer pero…Su sorpresa se agrandó cuando lo vio tomar asiento junto a ella y no en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Draco…hijo… ¿Te encuentras…?- La clase y elegancia que Narcissa traía desde la cuna hicieron gala de presencia en el momento en que simplemente levantó ambas cejas, al notar como frente a su hijo aparecía un vaso con jugo de naranja, otro con leche y un plato con una torre de hot cackes cubiertos con miel de maple y un trozo de mantequilla encima, y sobre todo ocultando su asombro mayúsculo observó cuando empezó a devorarlos…- ¿Y...tu café? – Que usualmente era lo único que tomaba en el día…siempre, desde pequeño se había despertado con sensación nauseosa, y el café con poca azúcar era lo único capaz de calmarlo.

-No me apetece hoy – Contestó Draco con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y llevando a su boca más de su…inusual desayuno dejando el plato prácticamente limpio y ambos vasos vacíos.

La expresión de Narcissa se endureció y con el tono de voz más firme que le hubiera escuchado Draco hasta ese momento dijo:

-Suficiente… ¿Quién es usted y que ha hecho con mi hijo? – A lo que Draco respondió con una carcajada _casi_ estruendosa, se puso de pie, besó la frente de su madre otra vez y dijo:

-Me voy madre se hace tarde, te amo.

-Pincky…- Gritó Narcissa sin despegar la vista de la dirección en la que había desaparecido su hijo.

- Ordene ama Narcissa, señora- El elfo apareció con un plato en la mano, mientras lo secaba.

-Quiero que llames al doctor…Draco…algo tiene…está enfermo…-Su tono era aterradoramente calmado, pero hasta cierto punto, estaba contenta, nunca había visto a su hijo tan…vivo.

----

La oficina estaba inusualmente oscura, al menos para el gusto de Ron, Harry nunca había gustado mucho de mantenerse a oscuras, por la experiencia de la alacena creía el, después de todo cuando uno pasa una niñez atrapado en un agujero oscuro no es que le encante vivir así pudiendo no hacerlo, claro que…

-¡Ron!... ¡Ronald!... ¡WEASLEY! –Ese grito había sacado a Ron de sus cavilaciones, recordando el porqué se había concentrado en el aspecto de la oficina, esa mañana a Harry le había dado por ponerse a gritar como loco, vociferar y alarmarse como si…volvieran a perseguir mortifagos locos en lugar de infracciones menores…

- Si, si disculpa Harry, aquí estoy

-Es increíble que tengas la desfachatez de decir que "el caso está en progreso", cuando llevas ya tres días TRES DIAS con una simpleza como un fraude en Gringotts, es el colmo McLaggen.

- Escucha Harry, no creo que un caso como ese pueda…

-¿estás cuestionándome? …¿Te estás atreviendo a cuestionarme? – La mirada de Harry fulminaba al auror, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el escritorio, como si estuviera preparándose para saltar sobre su subordinado, a Ron le pareció como si…no fuera él, Potter tomó su taza de café (no la primera de esa mañana a juzgar por Ron) y le dio un largo sorbo, para después azotarla contra la madera y gritar a pleno pulmón…

- NO SON MAS QUE UNA PANDA DE INCOMPETENTES, ¿ES QUÉ ACASO DEBO HACER TODO EL TRABAJO SÓLO? ¿NO PUEDEN HACER NADA POR SI MISMOS?, NO SÉ QUIÉN FUE EL ESTUPIDO CIEGO QUE LES DIO POR VALIDO SU ENTRENAMIENTO, SALGAN DE MI VISTA EN ESTE INSTANTE Y NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER AQUÍ HASTA QUE ESOS CASOS ESTEN RESUELTOS.- El dedo índice izquierdo de Potter señaló la puerta de su oficina, hacía la cual empezaron a caminar en involuntaria fila el grupo de aurores con la cabeza gacha y la moral desinflada, nadie sabía que era lo que le había pasado a su jefe, cuando usualmente decía 'Hay que poner más empeño en resolver esto lo más pronto posible', a Ron no le gustaba esa actitud

-Ron… ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma?...Hay que trabajar – Su tono era más calmado, pero aun daba la impresión de estar demasiado molesto, el pelirrojo iba a dar media vuelta para salir de la oficina, tal vez luego se calmaría y platicarían de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la voz, más calmada (casi derrotada, debería decir Ron) de Harry lo detuvo.

-Oye…quédate un momento…-Potter se puso de pie y caminó hacía la ventana apoyándose en la cornisa y mirando derrotado su taza de café…- No sé porqué en esta oficina no hay nada más fuerte que esto…- Ron se fijó en lo que su amigo estaba bebiendo, café solo…aparentemente sin azúcar, lo que era raro en Harry, a él le gustaba el café sí, pero con leche y mucha azúcar, así le causaba poco menos que nauseas…

- Bueno…es una oficina federal, no se permite el ingreso de bebidas alcohólicas…-Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, mirando a su amigo pensativamente -¿te encuentras…bien?...Tu no bebes café…al menos no de ese modo, ni tanto…ni tan temprano -Preguntó algo receloso por la actitud que Potter había mostrado hacia poco.

-No…si…no sé Ron, es muy confuso…el café calmó las nauseas con las que desperté…- Volvió a sentarse en su silla, apoyando los antebrazos en el escritorio, para luego subir los brazos hasta ocultar su rostro entre las manos…-Me siento…extraño Ron…

-¿Cómo extraño?... ¿Estarás enfermo? , vamos a San Mungo, a lo mejor allí pueden…- Su perorata fue interrumpida por la voz de Harry.

-No enfermo…me siento… triste, solo, enojado…asustado…presionado…y anoche…anoche ocurrió algo bastante extraño y creo que a partir de ahí viene todo…

-Pero tú no estás ni solo ni… ¿Que ocurrió? – Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo

-bueno, iba a tomar una ducha después de trabajar en el caso de los…escritos esos con Malfoy y…

-¿Y?...

-Bueno, yo sentí como si…alguien estuviera conmigo

-¿Cómo?... ¿Compañía?

- No solo compañía sino...sentí que me…tocaban…pero no cualquier tipo de contacto…más bien eran como…caricias…increíbles caricias debo añadir, que hicieron que me…que me…-Las mejillas de Potter se sonrojaron violentamente, ante las cejas levantadas de Weasley – Que me corriera en la pared de mi baño, y lo más extraño es…que juraría haber sentido…un beso, pero no cualquier beso, uno que me robó el aliento por completo, pero eso es imposible, no vi a nadie en ningún momento y más improbable es que hayan traspasado la barrera de protecciones de mi casa así que…

- Harry… ¿Escuchaste algo?...- La mirada de Ron se había vuelto inquisidora, reflexiva, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Un suspiro…pero, es imposible Ron…y ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?....

- Dios ¿Qué puede ser peor? – Preguntó el pelirrojo

-QUÉ NO PUDE PEINARME, POR MAS QUE TRATE….- En ese momento se fijó en la apariencia de su amigo, vestido completamente de negro, con la camisa abrochada hasta el cuello, ese de ninguna manera era Harry, eso solo podía tener una explicación…y él sabía perfectamente dónde buscarla.

- Te veo luego Harry y no te preocupes, prometo que vamos a resolver esto- Se puso de pie de un salto - Y amigo…nunca has podido peinarte- Agregó y salió de la oficina como rayo, en dirección a la suya …alguien iba a tener que darle una muy, pero muy buena explicación.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Entró a su oficina hecho una furia, prácticamente había cruzado el corredor del departamento de aurores de 2 zancadas, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? Y precisamente con Harry.

Tomó el puñado de polvo y lo arrojó dentro de la chimenea, en cuanto pudo vislumbrar los ojos color caramelo, dijo a manera de saludo:

-¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE ENSEÑASTE EL HECHIZO?

-Hola Ronald, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿tu como dormiste anoche? –Contestó el Slytherin con voz sarcásticamente calmada.

-No me vengas con estupideces Zabinni, Alguien le aplicó un _tri senssus_ a Harry y quiero saber ¿quién fue?

-Y yo que voy a saberlo – Ron pudo ver los brazos de su… ¿novio? Cruzarse sobre su pecho, en señal defensiva.

- Por favor Blaise, solamente tu pudiste…- Su expresión empalideció de un momento a otro y sus ojos destellaron con furia - … ¿No habrás sido tu, verdad ?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero por supuesto que no ¿Por quién me tomas?...-

-Entonces TÚ tuviste que haberle dado a alguien las indicaciones, porque _yo _no fui, eso te lo puedo asegurar…

Blaise suspiró resignado, mirando hacia otro lado, luego tomó aire, y con una determinación poco propia de él, le dijo a Ron…

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? …

El pelirrojo lo miró furioso e indignado, dirigiendo su mano hacia atrás, tomó un vaso de agua que descansaba sobre su escritorio y la arrojó sobre la chimenea, lamentando que no hubiera dado directamente en la cara del hombre del otro lado.

O-o-o-o-o-o

-PEDAZO DE IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO LO BESARAS

El golpe de la puerta mas el grito de Blaise fue la combinación perfecta para hacer a Draco pegar un pequeño saltito y, por consiguiente, hacer que se derramaran unas cuantas gotitas de su taza de…café con leche.

Blaise se acercó al escritorio de Draco, para estampar sus dos palmas en la superficie con un golpe sordo y mirarlo furibundo y con la respiración agitada, lo que dejó a Draco mirándolo anonadado y sosteniendo su tasa en alto. – ¿Y QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS TOMANDO?… ¿QUÉ LE PASO A TU ROPA?… Las fuerzas de Blaise flaquearon y no le quedó más remedio que colapsar en el sillón detrás de él, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y resoplando derrotado…

-Te dije que no lo besaras…

- No me hables así Blaise, me siento raro- Dijo Draco haciendo una especie de… ¿puchero?...y sorbiendo más de su taza de café, Blaise había esperado de todo, maldiciones, gritos, incluso golpes al momento que entró en esa oficina, pero nunca, NUNCA en su vida pensó que vería a su amigo, su hermano, que conocía casi tan bien como a el mismo…haciéndole un puchero.

-Draco, el hechizo tiene el porqué de sus reglas, no son solamente prohibiciones para evitar que te diviertas…-Contuvo el impulso de azotar su cabeza contra el escritorio cuando vio a su amigo dar un nuevo sorbo a su tasa mientras oscilaba la silla giratoria de su escritorio, suspiró frustrado y decidió hacer un esfuerzo por sobrellevar y remediar la situación, después de todo, eso era también culpa suya en parte.

Se aproximó a él, juntando sus manos sobre la madera, reuniendo toda la paciencia que fue capaz…

-Creo…que fui bastante impulsivo al prácticamente obligarte a que realizaras esto, pero pensé que era por tu bien, y juro que jamás pensé que ibas a besarlo…

-¿Y tu como sabes que lo besé?- Preguntó el Rubio extrañado y extrañamente calmado, en otras circunstancias ya hubiera molido a maldiciones a su amigo, bueno, por lo menos de unos cuantos insultos no se hubiera salvado.

-Es el punto…debes saber que este hechizo fue inventado por…

- Si, si, ya me dijiste…la historia de tu tatarabuelo…

-Ahm, bueno…la cosa es, amigo mío que…La historia completa es larga, pero necesito que la escuches para que comprendas las cosas ¿está bien?...- Blaise tomó aire y, ante el asentimiento de Draco, comenzó su relato.

- Todo comenzó cuando Antious Zabinni, recién llegado a Inglaterra, conoció a Sereena, ellos…bueno, se enamoraron perdidamente al poco tiempo, sus caracteres eran afines, ella lo hacía reír, lo hacía sentir humano…-la mirada de Blaise pareció brillar, como si estuviera hablando de el mismo, y no de su antepasado.- bueno, estaba obligado a casarse con Emiliana desde hace años, y no podía fallar a su familia, tu y yo sabemos cómo es eso…-Su amigo asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería el castaño- pero el amaba tanto….tanto a Sereena, que decidió encontrar el modo de estar con ella, aún si ambos terminaban unidos a personas distintas…

- Y allí es donde entra el hechizo ¿no es así? – Preguntó Draco.

-Sí así es, Antious necesitaba tanto estar cerca de ella, que aún casado, jamás dejó de pensar en la forma de tenerla cerca…practicó demasiadas pociones, hechizos… investigó como loco, tenía un…"problema" parecido al tuyo, lo que él sentía, iba más allá de ser puramente físico.- Blaise suspiró, no era que le enorgulleciera demasiado haber usado ese hechizo basado en el amor para fines algo mas…terrenales, al menos no ahora, que ya conocía exactamente como se había sentido Antious. - Hasta que por fin, perfeccionó el hechizo, así, podría estar con Sereena, y solo ella podría notarlo, podría escucharlo y sentirlo , pero al parecer, eso no era suficiente para él, tenía miedo de que Sereena pensara que sólo acudía a ella, precisamente por sexo, entonces, encontró el modo de que, al besarla, pudiera sentir lo que él, - Ante la mirada interrogante del rubio, Blaise decidió explicarlo más a fondo- Vamos, que ella pudiera sentir en carne propia la frustración que sentía Antious al no poder estar al cien por ciento con ella, así como, lo muy feliz que se sentía cuando lo estaba …es un enlace de sentimientos, para personas que en realidad se aman…por eso, cuando te dije que, años más tarde que se le había encontrado un uso más divertido, fue después de BASTANTES errores como el tuyo.

-Pero…yo estoy bien Blaise…digo, me siento extrañamente tranquilo, y…no sé, bastante…inusualmente feliz, pero…- Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no importaba.

-Si Draco, Tú estás bien… ¿No acabas de preguntarme cómo me enteré que lo besaste?- Definitivamente algo de Potter se había colado en su amigo, en otros tiempos Draco hubiera deducido eso en mucho menos tiempo.

-Si, a lo cual sigo esperando una respuesta

-Debes saber, que no soy el único que conoce este pequeño truco, también los descendientes de Sereena saben de el…

-Blaise, esa no es una respuesta

-Lo será cuando sepas que su apellido era…Weasley – Eso hizo que Draco se atragantara con el ultimo residuo de su café con leche, comprendiendo inmediatamente por donde iba el asunto.- Y antes de que lo preguntes, si, Ron se dio cuenta y me lo preguntó, Por Merlín se atrevió a insinuar que yo…

Los ojos grises se abrieron como platos, estaba deduciendo que la verdadera preocupación de su amigo no era que él y Potter estuvieran…enlazados, conectados o como fuera a que estuvieran, sino que su amorcito aparentemente estaba furioso con él, aprovechando el inesperado ataque de desfachatez, soltó…

-No te preocupes, no serías capaz de engañarlo ni aunque lo quisieras, te tiene tomado por la brida.

-Eso ya lo sé, es solo que él… ¿Qué dijiste?-Blaise pareció notar que Draco estaba enterado de su relación, o por lo menos…

-Vamos Blaise en verdad me crees tan ciego… ¿o solo estúpido?...solo esperaba que me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para confesarlo, aún así soporté que te murieras de risa cuando te conté todo este asunto de Potter, pero bueno, no interesa… ¿Cómo se deshace esto? Que supongo es lo importante en este caso.

-Si… y convencer a Ron de que yo no me le metí en los pantalones a su mejor amigo…

-Más bien en la ducha – Aclaró Draco con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Malfoy!!!...eso es algo que nunca me hubiera gustado saber –Draco soltó una carcajada ante la sorpresa y mueca de asco de Blaise- Bueno, el punto es que…el "enlace" se rompía cuando…Antious y Sereena se encontraban en persona y, como sabrás no…jugaban ajedrez.

Al comprender a lo que se refería Blaise, Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, aunque, debía confesar que mayor que la sorpresa fue la punzada de ansiedad en su estómago…eso quería decir…qué…- ¿Me tengo qué acostar con Potter?

-Dicho crudamente…si

Fue en ese momento que la sonrisa de Draco se extendió a todo lo largo de su cara, mientras giraba su silla a quedar de frente a la ventana, recordó los documentos de su licitación que estaban en su cajón izquierdo del escritorio…tal vez era momento de "Finiquitar ese contrato".

-Debo deducir por esa sonrisa que tu problema no se solucionó con el hechizo… ¿verdad?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella tarde ni siquiera pudo tomar un almuerzo decente, al menos para el hambre que tenía, inusual en él y ahora con una buena explicación, como sea en lo único que podía pensar era en que el reloj estaba tardando demasiado en marcar las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora era su cita con el "jefe de aurores" para otorgarle la licitación de viajes ultramarinos para ingredientes controlados, claro que si sus planes salían como esperaba, era de lo último que se iba a hablar en esa oficina…

Tamborileaba los dedos impacientemente contra el escritorio, faltaban quince minutos para la hora y él había revisado su aspecto frente al espejo por lo menos unas cuatro veces, decidió que una más no estaría de sobra, se paró frente a un pequeño espejo de marco redondo, acomodó de un lado a otro los pequeños mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, revisó su camisa, ese aire descuidado comenzaba a agradarle…o tal vez fuera solamente por la reciente inclusión de influencias "Potterescas" en su vida, pero por el momento él se encontraba…impecablemente perfecto.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo frente a su escritorio, se vio sorprendido por la puerta abriéndose…

-¿Qué pasó Romeo?... ¿Te perdonó tu Julieto?

-No sé si esto tenga algún caso Draco…- Cuando el rubio volteó, tuvo que tragarse la estruendosa carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios al ver el estado en el que llegó Blaise. Un lado de su camisa estaba desfajado, sus mangas desabrochadas, manchas inexplicables de tinta o Merlín sabía que otra clase de cosas, despeinado como nunca lo había visto y sudoroso como si acabara de correr una maratón.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi "Julieto" me arrojó todo objeto habido y por haber en su oficina, por fortuna pocos alcanzaron a golpearme –Reforzó su comentario tallando un cardenal que sobresalía de su antebrazo.

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglará en cuanto Potter vuelva a la normalidad.

-Nadie lo sabe, tal vez deberías dejar las cosas como están, tú estás mejor que nunca y pase lo que pase no me va a perdonar…- El castaño se encogió de hombros, pero el brillo de tristeza en su mirada demostraba cuando podía en él la situación.

-Por supuesto que es de utilidad Blaise, al menos para mí- Sonrió dándole ánimos a su amigo.- Y, si me permites…llego tarde a mi cita.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio que desearte suerte…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**( OJO AQUI COMIENZA BREAK ME SHAKE ME)**_

Draco esperaba pacientemente, sentado frente al escritorio que lucía un orgulloso membrete rotulado como "Harry_ J Potter-Comandante en jefe del cuerpo de aurores-"_ sonaba bien, y se veía mejor.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirse, así que, buscando algo que hacer, tomó unas hojas sobre el escritorio de Potter, que a juzgar por los hechos, era mucho más curioso que el.

Comenzó a leerlas, y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en una muda exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era…esa…cosa, era su historia y encantada; a juzgar por los…efectos sonoros…

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, dejando entrar por ella aun muy, pero muy desgastado Potter, no importaba con lo que tenía pensado hacer se llenaría de energía.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Malfoy, tengo cientos de cosas que resolver, ya que aparentemente estoy rodeado de chimpancés.

-No sabía que eras aficionado a leer estas cosas –dijo mostrando las hojas de papel

-Entrégame tus documentos y lárgate Malfoy, no estoy de humor.-Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Su reciente descubrimiento facilitaba sobremanera sus intenciones, lo cual también era una explicación a que Potter lo hubiera llamado la noche anterior, había sufrido el mismo destino que él. Ignorando por completo la mano extendida del auror fue a sentarse al pequeño sofá de dos plazas que estaba en la oficina, apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, dijo:

- Bien, vamos Potter…todos tenemos placeres culposos…

-Te puedo asegurar que en caso de que tuviera uno, no serías tú –dijo en posición desafiante y levantando amenazadoramente una ceja, lo que provocó que Draco recordara que no estaba hablando con el mismo Potter de siempre, tenía que pensar cómo reaccionaría el mismo.

-Como sea, te ves terrible, toma asiento un momento mientras yo me divierto con tu "_trabajo_" –señaló el lugar junto a él en el sillón y Potter, confundido y algo Malfoy, pero no dejando de ser Potter, ingenuamente hizo eso…Draco disimuló una sonrisa , sip, el pez mordió el anzuelo.

-Oh mira, esto es bueno…"_ Potter empotró al rubio contra la pared del pasillo, no, eso estaba mal completamente, al revés, Draco era quien debíae tener al Gryffindor atrapado contra la pared mientras destrozaba sus labios, Draco lo sostendría en sus brazos mientras se estremecía, Draco escucharía el primer gemido descontrolado de Potter abandonar sus labios._"…yo le doy la razón, eso es prácticamente imposible…

-¿Te parece Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry, eso no tenía nada de improbable…bueno, no al menos la parte en que él es quien lleva las riendas de todo.

-Estoy seguro Potter, tú jamás te atreverías –Comentó sin despegar los ojos de las letras, y por supuesto prestando atención a los sonidos que el papel emitía que, haciendo justicia, no se asemejaban a la realidad en absoluto, oh y claro que el podría decirlo.- Continuaré, aquí hay otra cosa "_La pierna de Malfoy estaba presionando la erección del Gryffindor, mientras su boca devoraba su cuello, podía escuchar los jadeos descontrolados mezclados con gemidos que enviaban choques eléctricos directo a su propia entrepierna" _ Eso suena más lógico – Demonios, que si por él fuera en ese instante estaría ya abalanzado sobre su presa .

Las mejillas de Potter estaban sonrojadas, eso quería decir que tampoco estaba teniendo mucho éxito en ignorar ese asunto. –Pero bueno, sigo leyendo…a ver

"_La cabeza de Draco se echó violentamente hacia atrás mientras Potter comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su interior, el dolor mezclado con la creciente sensación de presión dentro de él, sentía los besos del Gryffindor por toda la extensión de su blanco cuello, era increíble que ahora fuera él quien estuviera gimi… –_Draco se aclaró la garganta, ¿en qué momento había escrito el eso?_- gimiendo bajo el Gryffindor, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían, su respiración se aceleraba y su…"_ Esto no es justo ¿Por qué tienes que estar tu enci…¿Potter? –Había esperado de todo, menos que se quedara pasmado observándolo, aunque, esa expresión en los ojos de deseo contenido era algo bastante digno de verse.

-Claro, hasta estos locos te ponen por encima de mí, como si no fuera suficiente que el hero…-Su comentario fue interrumpido por los labios del Gryffindor quien, sin previo aviso, dio un cortísimo beso, cerrando sus labios sobre los de Draco, para luego separarse inmediatamente, buscando desviar la mirada, cosa que el Slytherin no permitió, imitando su acción al pie de la letra.

Al ver que pasaban algunos segundos y Potter solo se quedaba mirándolo ¿asustado? sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios, probando su sabor, mirando temblar de ansiedad al propietario…no iba a poder contenerse , y tampoco quería forzar a Potter a nada, maldita influencia Gryffindoriana.

Iba a levantarse cuando Harry lo tomó con brusquedad por el cuello, pasando ambas manos por su nuca, Draco pudo sentir la pasión, la fuerza, incluso la aversión atravesando la piel de los dedos de Potter e impactando sobre cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. El mismo fue quien estrelló sus labios contra los de Draco, esta vez para obtener un contacto mucho más prolongado que el anterior.

Draco tomó a Potter por el cuello de la camisa, aferrándose a él y profundizando mucho más su beso. La manera en la que lo acariciaban los labios del Gryffindor era…casi sobrenatural, fuerte, brusco, incluso enojado, era difícil creer que esos labios rosas, suaves, gruesos y… que pudieran besar de esa manera, que ese hombre que usualmente era todo sonrisas y miradas tiernas tuviera la capacidad de provocar ese tipo de sensaciones en un ser humano.

Parecía como si Potter quisiera devorarlo, presionaba cada vez mas fuerte sus dedos detrás de la cabeza de Draco, para aproximarlo más hacia él, Draco también necesitaba mayor contacto, rozar su piel, sentir su calor, por eso tomó la decisión de impulsarse en su agarre de la camisa del Gryffindor, para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de este, provocando la inmediata reacción de un jadeo proveniente de los labios del auror, el cual sintió rebotar sobre sus labios.

Traspasó sus manos hasta acunar entre ellas el rostro de Harry, sentía su lengua peleando con la propia por el control de la situación, acariciando cada rincón de su boca, retándolo, enviando latigazos de electricidad por todo su cuerpo…por un simple beso.

Las manos de Draco recorrieron la extensión del cuello del Gryffindor, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto, también pudo sentir como una de las manos de Potter dejaba su nuca para recorrer la extensión de su espalda e irse a posar en su cintura, ejerciendo algo de presión sobre ella, aproximándolo más hacia el otro cuerpo y, de paso, provocando temblores en el suyo.

Dirigió sus manos hacia los primeros botones de la camisa negra de Potter, desabrochando uno por uno lentamente, y acariciando con las frías yemas de sus dedos cada pedazo de piel descubierta, era tan suave, tan cálida que…

Los labios de Draco abandonaron la boca del Gryffindor, sosteniéndole un momento la mirada, para luego tomar por asalto el cuello de su presa, degustando su sabor, sus estremecimientos, sus suspiros. Pudo sentir su arteria carótida golpear contra sus propios labios, disfrutando un momento del incremento de los golpeteos conforme su lengua tocaba la piel del auror, sus manos se encargaban de deshacer los botones hasta dejar completamente abierta la camisa, y sentía las manos de su compañero adentrarse dentro de la suya, tocándolo, acariciándolo como lo había soñado, sin miramientos, con pasión, podría decir que con lujuria.

Los dedos de Malfoy descendieron desde la clavícula izquierda de Harry, apenas rozando su pecho, notando como se expandía y contraía de forma rápida y violenta, lo cual incrementó en el momento en el que Draco tomó uno de los ya erectos pezones de Potter, provocando que soltara el primer gemido sin contener, cosa que Draco notó le encantaba, y se dispuso a obtener más, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Potter, logrando que este lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Mal…foy- Soltó como un sonido estrangulado, seguido de varios jadeos, aparentemente el deseo en las venas de Potter hizo presa de él, haciendo que levantara la cara de Draco hasta ponerla a su nivel y besando sus labios, que inmediatamente abandonó para dirigirse a su cuello.

La humedad, la tibieza de la lengua del auror solo conseguían hacer que Draco incrementara involuntariamente la velocidad de su cadera, ese hombre lo encendía como nada. Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Potter, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no comenzar a gemir como loco ante las atenciones del Gryffindor, estaba seguro de que iba a dejar una marca en sus labios, gracias a mordérselos continuamente.

-Sigue…- Había jadeado en el oído de Harry cuando este se detuvo para aferrar con sus manos la cintura de Draco, procediendo a desabrochar el cinturón de este y, abrir el botón de su pantalón y bajar la cremallera, lo que provocó que Draco temblara y gimiera contra sus labios.

La mano de Potter se dirigía a la parte delantera de la entrepierna de Draco, lo que lo hizo temblar de anticipación, cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su "encuentro".

-Diga…- Había soltado Potter con la voz más firme que pudo conseguir, sin dejar de aferrar la cintura de Draco con una mano, y con la otra el límite de su ropa interior.

-Harry…soy Kingsley ¿Puedo pasar? Esto es urgente.

Draco se bajó inmediatamente, arreglándose los pantalones, mientras Harry se abrochaba la camisa y rogaba al cielo que no estuvieran demasiado despeinados, o sonrojados, o evidentes de alguna manera.

-Adelante, pase…- Cuando el ministro entró, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Draco como si tuviera cinco brazos, este se apresuró a dar una explicación.

- Me estoy retirando, mi asunto aquí…no está terminado pero, puede esperar.- Cuando el viejo ex-auror se distrajo hablando con Harry, aprovechó para garabatear unas palabras en el reverso de las hojas de la historia y dejarlas en el escritorio de Harry, solo esperaba que lo viera…y que no se acobardara en el último momento

-Potter, yo me retiro, como sea, te agradezco tu tiempo.

-Sí, si Malfoy no…no tienes nada que agradecer, si me das un minuto podemos…

-No, no te preocupes, puede continuarse después...Hasta la vista señor ministro.- Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza para cada uno de los presentes.

Cuando Harry fue a sentarse tras su escritorio, para atender debidamente al mandatario, lo primero que vio fueron unas letras mal garabateadas que indicaban: "_Esta noche, en el Carlton Towers de Londres Muggle, a las diez. DM"_ Harry no pudo más que sonreír y dedujo que ese día no iba a quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaba una eternidad parado frente a la puerta de madera, decidiendo si entrar, tocar o largarse de allí de una vez por todas antes de salir seriamente lastimado.

Decidió por fin entrar, encontrando tras la puerta una desordenada oficina y una mirada azul que en ese momento parecía helada, previniendo cualquier tipo de atentado contra su integridad se aventuró a decir:

-Antes de que me rompas la cabeza de un golpe escucha…¿ tu harías lo que fuera por tu mejor amigo no?, bueno, yo no soportaba ver al mío como si estuviera a punto de entrar al psiquiátrico en san mungo, aun si no lo digo muy seguido tengo sentimientos, por el amor de Merlín.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, se puso de pie y, rodeando el escritorio, se aproximó un par de pasos hacia donde estaba el otro, sin dejar de sostener su mirada.-Bien pudiste haberlo dicho, ¿no es así?, pero claro, nunca me cuentas nada, estoy excluido de tu mundo a menos que sea para follar en algún rincón obscuro, y luego 'si te he visto no me acuerdo'…puedes tener sentimientos, pero no hacia mí.

Así que ese era el problema, se sentía excluido, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? – Ron , sabes que si tengo sentimientos, es gracias a ti…-En ese momento juzgó conveniente observar el tapizado de la oficina- Además, no puedo andar por allí hablando de la vida sexual de mis amigos, si, es cierto, puedo ser una serpiente rastrera, pero si algo es verdadero en mi vida eres tú, y pensé que lo sabías.

Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y una media sonrisa llenó su cara

-Bonitas palabras Blaise, pero no son suficientes…de hecho…-El nivel de su voz fue disminuyendo – lo que tenemos ya no es suficiente.

-¡Como que ya no es suficiente?, entonces ¿qué es? ¿Una fantasía acaso? ¿Una ilusión? Dime Ron… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que sea 'suficiente? , ah ya se, tal vez deba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que la 'Sucia serpiente' como me llaman tus amigos se trague cuanta humillación creas necesaria tal vez…- tomó aire y trató de calmarse, para luego argumentar…

-Tu tampoco has ayudado mucho ¿sabes? , y no te atrevas a decirme que solo te busco para follar porque si no mal recuerdo, esta misma mañana te pregunté si querías almorzar conmigo y me arrojaste un vaso de agua en la cara.

-Demonios Blaise yo –Se frotó los ojos con un gesto cansado- Ya estoy cansado de ocultarme…Y esta mañana estaba furioso contigo…digo furioso contigo de hecho – acompañó las palabras levantando la mirada y con una sonrisa cansada- y Mione ya lo sabe – Blaise abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Qué tenía que meterse esa bruja chismosa? – mis amigos no me dejarán por ti, eso te lo aseguro…pero como sea es lo que menos importa ahora. Y no, no quiero que lo grites a los vientos, solo quiero que me lo demuestres a mi –Enfatizó esto señalándose a sí mismo –Odio cuando despierto hablándole al aire, o cuando me dejas plantado por algún tipo de…cosa urgente de Malfoy, y lo de esta mañana…no puedo evitar pensar que Malfoy es más importante para ti que…que esto, que yo, porque a veces solamente quiero verte…y solamente no estás.

-Si no mal recuerdo la última vez en TU casa, llegaron tus amigos y me escondiste en un armario, en calzoncillos, como cuatro horas…mientras tanto los escuchaba charlar y reír y…-Tomó aire, no quería decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse- No soy cariñoso, nunca lo he sido, cuando empezamos esto tú estabas consiente, no puedes pedirme que lo sea ahora…y sabes creo que tienes razón. Esto ya no está funcionando.

-No exageres Blaise fueron como quince minutos, y fue por algo de trabajo, ni reíamos ni nos divertíamos ni nada así, y si no mal recuerdo esa noche te recompensé muy muy bien, y por Merlín escúchame, no te pido que llegues con flores y bombones, solo que estés allí para mi, cuando te necesito por lo menos, Soy un Gryffindor, yo no me doy por vencido, y no quiero hacerlo es solo que…

-Que consideras que no vale la pena poner todo tu "corazón de león "por conservar a una serpiente a tu lado…y está bien, lo entiendo pero…- El beso que el pelirrojo estampó contra sus labios se tragó el resto de su réplica, fue la única manera que encontró de ponerle fin a aquella estupidez, y Blaise, animadamente, respondió, sonriendo dentro de él.

Cuando se separaron Blaise dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la del auror- ¿A cenar todos los días a las siete?

-Nos mudamos a tu casa, está más cerca y la cama es más grande…-a lo que Blaise respondió con una risita para luego agregar

-Me parece magnífico, así yo no deberé mover un dedo

-¿Quién crees que va a ayudarme a empacar? –Dijo Ron depositando un beso suave en los labios de Blaise.

-No se…dile a tu club 'Leones de Godric'…mis manos se arruinarán

-Entonces –Susurra Ron cerca del oído de Blaise, haciendo que involuntariamente este se estremeciera- Les diré a ellos que usemos mi cama por última vez- Ante este comentario, Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y encarando a Ron, dijo.

-Estaré allí mañana, Yo sellaré las cajas amor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La tarde había pasado de forma inusualmente rápida, en menos tiempo del que hubiera pensado se encontró parado en el centro de la habitación de aquel hotel, y mirando por la ventana una de las avenidas principales de Londres.

Hacía ya quince minutos que las diez de la noche habían sonado en el gran reloj que estaba en la habitación y continuaba solo, comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería otro truco para burlarse de él, la coronación a su día de mierda.

Estaba por dar la vuelta para salir y resignarse a que eso simplemente había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, cuando el pequeño 'pop' se dejó escuchar estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba solo…

Cuando Draco puso un pie en el lugar, lo primero que vio fue a Potter de cara a la calle, tamborileando los dedos en el alfeizar de la ventana…clara señal de impaciencia y, por lo tanto, de ansiedad. Se acercó a él sin decir una palabra, con pasos seguros y cortos, no queriendo arrebatar el tan deseado momento.

_**(OJO AQUÍ COMIENZA QUIERO MORIR EN TU VENENO)**_

Harry escuchó los pasos acercarse e involuntariamente dejó de respirar, no bien había dejado de preguntarse que por las barbas de Merlín estaba pensando cuando siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de aparecerse en el lugar señalado en el pequeño trozo de pergamino que ahora descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando de repente estaba parado en el susodicho lugar, sintiendo un par de manos posarse suavemente en sus hombros.

La rigidez en los hombros del Gryffindor era evidente aun sin tocarlo, Draco puso sus manos suavemente sobre ellos, dirigiendo sus dedos pulgares hacia abajo, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre el músculo, que cedió al sentir la pequeña y cálida caricia.

-Estás muy tenso…-Susurró detrás del oído de Harry recorriendo la distancia entre el cuello y el inicio de su brazo con la palma de su mano, recibiendo a cambio un pequeño estremecimiento.- Estás aquí para disfrutar esto…no para sufrirlo…relájate.

Si bien Potter estaba consciente de que eso era cierto, le resultaba un tanto complicado relajarse cuando hacía escasas setenta y dos horas no sentía por el hombre que lo tocaba más que indiferencia y tal vez algo de rencor…aunque la forma en que manipulaba sus hombros tratando de destensarlos estaba contribuyendo bastante.

Draco ya recorría toda la extensión de los brazos del otro con las palmas, apenas rozando la tela blanca de la camisa, sin embargo su boca no había abandonado en ningún momento la serie de susurros para Harry.

-Te odio, te odio tanto, no puedes imaginarte cuanto…- Las palabras iban acompañadas de pequeños suspiros y besos regados por la longitud del cuello y la nuca del Gryffindor , que respondía con respiraciones agitadas y pequeños estremecimientos aún controlados…un poco.

Las manos del rubio habían descendido hasta rodear la cintura de Potter, acariciando superficialmente su abdomen, solo con las yemas de los dedos.- Hueles increíble- Susurró el Slytherin mientras abría uno a uno los botones de la camisa, disfrutando de la anticipación de poder acariciar por fin la piel del auror.

Harry estaba más rígido que un roble, sin embargo el sentir las manos de Draco sobre su camisa, recorriendo su pecho palmo a palmo mientras escuchaba la serie de palabras susurradas y sentía el suave aliento golpear el pabellón de su oreja, había hecho que se erizara hasta el último vello de su cuerpo, y que pequeños escalofríos comenzaran a recorrer su espina dorsal, no sabía la causa exacta, pero el universo a su alrededor estaba comenzando a volverse muy confuso, lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente, era de las manos de Draco dejando completamente descubierto su pecho, subiendo por sus hombros , recorriendo su cuello con suma delicadeza hasta llegar a sus labios…

Draco había llegado a acariciar el borde de la mandíbula de Potter suavemente, solo son la punta de su dedo pulgar izquierdo, pudiendo sentir completamente la respiración claramente más rápida del Gryffindor así como el subir y bajar de su pecho, él mismo estaba comenzando a inquietarse, solamente con esa suave caricia. Su dedo viajó hasta el labio inferior del otro, lo recorrió completamente con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera su lengua la que estaba reconociendo el terreno.- Te deseo como no te imaginas y te odio más que nunca, te detesto maldito – Con la otra mano tomó con cuidado unos cuantos mechones de pelo de Potter y tiró de ellos.

Esas palabras, en combinación con las caricias a sus labios bastaron para que el autocontrol y la confusión del Gryffindor pasaran a mejor vida haciéndolo rendirse por fin, lanzando un sonoro suspiro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para apoyarla en el hombro del Slytherin.

Draco pudo ver el reflejo en la ventana, un poco distorsionado por las imágenes de fuera y por las luces, pero aun así era lo más impresionante que hubiera visto y sentido hasta ese momento… Potter recargado en su hombro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando , las manos del rubio volvieron a descender, acariciando suavemente los hombros de su compañero, haciendo que la estorbosa camisa se deslizara hacia abajo y dejándole desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Harry pudo sentir como la mano del Slytherin reptaba por sus costados, pasando a través de su ya desprotegido abdomen hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón, la cual fue hábil y lentamente desabrochada y dejada caer a un lado; para que luego el botón de su pantalón sufriera la misma suerte.

Cuando Draco se dirigía a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Potter, sintió como su muñeca era sujetada por la mano del Gryffindor para detener su camino, mientras el daba media vuelta y quedaba parado de frente al rubio, quien aprovechó la ubicación en la que su mano quedó, para posarla en la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo.

Harry decidió que era tiempo de ponerse en acción si quería hacer algo más que recibir las caricias del Slytherin, al tenerlo de frente y con el espacio entre ellos prácticamente nulo pudo percatarse de la forma en que Malfoy miraba sus labios, con deseo, Podría haber dicho que con hambre, decidió aprovecharse un poco de eso.

Draco estaba anonadado con la forma de actuar de Potter, el auror había rozado sus labios y cuando él iba a comenzar a devorarlos con toda la energía contenida desde esa tarde, simplemente se alejó unos milímetros, sin que la distancia fuera tanta para no poder sentir la caricia del aliento del otro en sus labios se acercó de nuevo, dispuesto a reclamar esa boca, sufriendo la misma suerte, un roce, un intento de beso y una separación. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en el momento en que el Gryffindor le dio la vuelta y lo estrelló contra la pared, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y llevando su cara hacia delante hasta llegar a sus labios, donde tomó entre los dientes el inferior y comenzó a besarlo suave, calmadamente, acariciándolo con sus propios labios, delineándolo con su lengua, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, dejándolo completamente rojo y sensible y enviado a través de su espina dorsal una serie de corrientes eléctricas hasta su entrepierna que ya comenzaba a sentirse despierta.

Harry descendía por el suave cuello blanco dando lametones y una que otra mordida, pero sobre todo succionando, había descubierto que ese tipo de caricias hacían que Malfoy reaccionara de manera 'interesante', con estremecimientos y suspiros por de más satisfactorios para él. Cuando iba en recorrido hacia el pecho del Slytherin, se encontró con un obstáculo, la camisa gris que aún estaba en su lugar.

Draco sintió como su camisa era prácticamente desgarrada y retirada de su cuerpo, Potter debía estar ansioso, una vez que su tórax estuvo libre de cualquier estorbo, el Gryffindor lo abrazó, quedando sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Draco, quien aprovechó para poner uno de sus muslos en la entrepierna del otro, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo y, sin apartar ese contacto, volvió a besar el cuello del Slytherin.

Harry sintió el golpe de placer procedente de su miembro recorrer su espina y diseminarse por todo su cuerpo, esa rodilla moviéndose justo donde más lo necesitaba encendía la mecha de algo que amenazaba fuertemente con estallar, su boca recorriendo cada centímetro de esa piel, su lengua lamiendo las líneas que marcaban los músculos en el tórax del otro y los jadeos…Dios los jadeos que acompañaban cada movimiento suyo, comenzaba a hacerse adicto a las fuertes sacudidas en su cuerpo causadas por esos pequeños suspiros.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos y echó la cabeza violentamente hacia atrás en el momento en que Potter comenzó a succionar su pezón izquierdo, escapando de su boca el primer gemido, acallado inmediatamente por sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior, sus manos fueron directamente al cabello negro enmarañado de Potter, indicándole que bajara más en su exploración.

Harry obedeció la petición del Slytherin, recorriendo la extensión de su vientre, sacando su lengua de vez en cuando y deteniéndose un poco en el ombligo, introduciéndola allí y logrando que Malfoy gimiera nuevamente y elevara sus caderas por reflejo, lo que arrancó una sonrisa de Harry, quien al llegar a la cintura del pantalón del Slytherin , desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, para admirar el bulto formado entre los bóxers negros, producto de sus caricias, hasta ese momento Harry sintió el dolor punzante en su propia entrepierna, recordándole que tenía un problema similar, pero ya se encargaría luego de eso… ya se encargaría el cuerpo de Malfoy de eso.

Draco dio un largo suspiro que evolucionó a gemido ahogado cuando la boca de Potter besó su erección por encima de su ropa interior, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran un poco hacia delante, buscando mas contacto con esa boca. Sintió sus pantalones deslizarse hacia abajo, de un par de patadas se deshizo de ellos junto con sus zapatos, dejando cancha libre al Gryffindor condenado, que ahora se disponía a recorrer la cara interna de su muslo derecho con su lengua.

Harry elevó la vista, la imagen que lo recibió fue suficiente para enviar un golpe de electricidad desde su entrepierna hasta cualquier apéndice de su cuerpo, no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy con la cabeza recostada en la pared, dejando notar toda la extensión de su cuello, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, los labios entreabiertos, jadeando y con las manos abriéndose y cerrándose sobre el muro, mientras sus uñas hacían ruidos raros al rasgarlo en busca de algo que aferrar mientras la boca del Gryffindor recorría cada parte sus muslos, ingles y pubis torturándolo deliciosamente.

Draco aferró con su mano derecha el desordenado cabello de Potter cuando por fin se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y su lengua entró en contacto con su miembro erecto, recorriéndolo suavemente desde la punta hasta la base, tomando su tiempo para degustarlo, su sabor era salado, amargo, sin llegar a ser desagradable. Las caricias en sus piernas estaban contribuyendo a llevar a Draco a delirar, ya no se molestaba en contener los sonidos de su garganta solo quería que continuara, que nunca parara…se sentía tan cerca, tan cálido, húmedo…tan…

-Potter…-Escuchó Harry y se detuvo en ese instante, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, Dios era impresionante verlo de ese modo, era la visión más excitante que había tenido en toda su vida, nadie con quien hubiera estado en ese momento había logrado llevarlo a semejante grado de locura, sin importarle nada más que volver a escuchar un gemido de esos labios, o sentir de nuevo una caricia de esos dedos largos y finos. Se puso de pie, no sin antes repartir unos cuantos besos por el cuerpo del Slytherin que se estremecía ante cada contacto, lo tomó del antebrazo y lo arrastró un par de pasos hasta dejarlo de espaldas a los pies de la cama, después presionó la palma de su mano derecha contra su hombro izquierdo, indicando que se sentara ahí.

Draco no desaprovechó la oportunidad de volver a tomar las riendas de la situación y, antes de que Potter pudiera verlo venir, comenzó a depositar besos húmedos sobre su abdomen, mientras bajaba el pantalón previamente abierto, cosa que hizo que el Gryffindor se dejara caer hacia delante, sosteniéndose de uno de los postes de la cama, al parecer su desatendida excitación le pasaba factura, ya que sus jadeos resonaron por toda la habitación en el momento en el que Draco tomó entre sus dedos el bulto que formaba la erección del auror, masajeándolo lentamente, mientras su boca se entretenía besando su ombligo, como si se tratara de otra boca y su otra mano se encargaba de quitar de en medio la ropa interior de Potter.

Harry comenzaba a gemir sin poder contenerse, su pelvis iba y venía sobre la mano de Malfoy que se movía cada vez más rápido, su frente sudorosa apoyada en el poste junto con su mano, su garganta liberando sonidos nada dignos, pero demasiado placenteros, que cada vez comenzaban a tomar mas forma de…

-Malfoy…Malfoy…MerlinMalfoynopares…-Pero su deseo no fue cumplido, al parecer el Slytherin tampoco quería que las cosas terminaran antes de tiempo. Entonces, fue él quien, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas del rubio, comenzó a moverse, arrancando de ambos frases incoherentes mezcladas con jadeos y suspiros.

Draco sintió el peso de Potter obligándolo a recostarse por completo sobre la cama, para después situarse sobre él, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar y a pesar de que esos no eran exactamente los planes originales del Slytherin, no estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, no ahora que de nuevo besaba su cuello al nivel del hueco al final de este, su mano izquierda se encargaba de acariciar su abdomen y sus costados, mientras la derecha buscaba la entrada en su trasero.

Harry fue consciente de que había hallado su objetivo cuando Malfoy se estremeció de pies a cabeza, aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el Gryffindor se imaginaba que en el primer instante no debía sentirse agradable, pero Harry acariciaba su entrada de manera tan delicada, tan suave, solo con la punta de su dedo índice, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, por las sensaciones contradictorias que azotaban su cuerpo.

Draco podía describir con una sola palabra la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando el primer dedo de Potter entro en él "Presión" no dolor o ardor como se había imaginado, al contrario, más bien podría decirse que era el placer el que comenzaba a ganar terreno en sus nervios.

Cuando el músculo hubo cedido Harry introdujo un segundo dedo, recibiendo mucha menos tensión que momentos antes, acompañaba estas acciones con caricias y besos repartidos por todo el cuerpo de Malfoy, sintiendo como a cada movimiento suyo enviaba una descarga eléctrica a través de su sistema, cuando el Gryffindor consideró que ya estaba listo giró los dedos en su interior acariciando, mimando esa zona, en busca de algo que supo había encontrado cuando el cuerpo del Slytherin se arqueara de forma increíblemente sensual a los ojos de Harry y liberara un pequeño grito desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Draco sintió el latigazo de electricidad recorrer su espina, y diseminarse a cada célula de su cuerpo, sintió insuficiente el aire en sus pulmones y trató de compensarlo con jadeos superficiales, que no fueron de mucha ayuda, su garganta se debatía entre dar paso al oxigeno y soltar cada vez más rápido los sonidos que producía el masaje de en su interior.

-Ya…hazlo… ¡YA!- Harry sintió ese grito hasta el centro de su sistema, esa orden era la única que pensaba obedecer de Malfoy, en parte porque la urgencia en su voz era demasiada, y en parte porque el mismo estaba comenzando a superar sus límites de resistencia. Colocó una almohada debajo de las caderas del Slytherin, era mejor irse despacio y con mucho tiento, no quería provocarle dolor, inexplicablemente.

Cuando la erección de Potter comenzó a entrar en él, Draco sintió que lo rompían en dos partes, pero era un dolor diferente, especial, se estaba rompiendo de deseo, de pasión contenida que en ese momento sentía liberarse a través del dolor de sentir a Potter entrando en él , su calor invadiéndolo, su pecho entrando en contacto con el propio al momento en que el Gryffindor estuvo por completo dentro del, sus manos recorriendo la cara interna de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus propias manos, los dedos enlazándose con los, para quedar completamente aferrados a las manos del otro.

Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a moverse como desaforado dentro del cuerpo caliente, suave, exquisito e irresistible de Malfoy, sabía que lo lastimaría si hacía eso, sus jadeos habían perdido el control completamente y se escapaba de su garganta uno que otro gemido estrangulado, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los del Slytherin, moría por besarlo, no como hace un momento, que era mas un reto, una provocación, moría por besarlo de verdad. Sentir las manos del otro aferrando las suyas era la señal que esperaba para comenzar a moverse, primero despacio, sin prisa, para acostumbrarse y acostumbrarlo a eso…

Draco observaba la cara de Potter tratando de contenerse de realizar los movimientos que su cuerpo le exigía, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, el inferior temblando, era la visión más impresionante que Draco recordara, sumado a los pequeños y pausados golpes que el Gryffindor daba dentro de él, en ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas, estaba seguro de que no iba a durar demasiado, una palabra se fabricó en la mente de Draco…"perfecto".

-Mas Potter…mas- Susurró Malfoy cerca del oído de Harry, mientras este se entretenía besando y lamiendo el borde de su mandíbula, no fue necesario pedírselo dos veces, inmediatamente comenzó a imprimirle más velocidad a sus movimientos, golpeando cada vez mas seguido la próstata del Slytherin, quien se estremecía cada vez que eso sucedía, Harry no separaba sus manos de las del otro, sentía en su abdomen la erección de Malfoy friccionándose , escuchaba sus gemidos ya no tratados de contener, y entonces, lo sintió…

Draco no quería cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que al abrirlos no iba a encontrar el cuerpo de Potter junto a él, pero el placer lo estaba obligando, no pudiendo resistirlo más cedió al impulso, soltando una de sus manos de la del Gryffindor llevándola a rodearlo por la espalda, clavando un poco sus uñas en ella y arrancando un grito de parte del auror.

Harry dirigió su mano nuevamente libre hacia la erección de Malfoy entre ellos, sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho mas, podía sentir esa presión conocida agolpándose en su entrepierna, sus gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y más seguidos, los del Slytherin no estaban en mejores condiciones, pero se exacerbaron en el momento en que Harry comenzó a encargarse de su excitación. Los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y rojos del Slytherin pudieron más que todas las ideas que pudiera tener al respecto, lo besó, simple y llanamente, fue un beso real, en el que por fin sus lenguas no pelearon por el control, sino que se acariciaban mutuamente, Beso que fue roto solamente por la cabeza de Malfoy yendo violentamente hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un grito ahogado y sus paredes internas se comprimían en numerosos espasmos que oprimieron el pene de Harry de tal manera que lo llevaron al orgasmo más placentero que hubiera experimentado hasta ese momento, acompañado de la humedad en su abdomen, producto del clímax del otro.

Draco no supo qué hacer en el momento en que sintió los labios de Potter sobre los suyos, reverenciándolo, agradeciéndole que le dejara tocarlo de esa manera, no pudo hacer más que responder, las sensaciones estaban comenzando a invadir cada nervio de su cuerpo, la mano del auror rodeando su erección y bombeándola al mismo ritmo de las envestidas dentro del, los besos, el olor de Potter, de un momento a otro se encontró rompiendo el contacto entre sus bocas mientras gemía fuertemente y su miembro lanzaba chorros de semen entre la mano del Gryffindor y el abdomen de ambos, casi al mismo tiempo se sintió invadido por un liquido caliente y espeso, sin embargo agradable…

No quería abrir los ojos, porque sabía que a pesar de sentir el cuerpo de Potter sobre el suyo, su respiración aún agitada golpear contra su cuello, su pelo regado sobre el pecho…sabía que abriría los ojos y no estaría allí…

Harry aún se recuperaba de los espasmos que había sufrido su cuerpo, dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Malfoy y sintiendo como una de las manos del otro acariciaba su pelo, vagamente pudo recordar aquel beso el día anterior en la ducha, había sido muy parecido al que había compartido con el Slytherin momentos antes…solo que en lugar de dejarlo con una sensación de vacío, de soledad y de furia, lo había tranquilizado de un modo que jamás imaginó.

Por fin Draco tomó valor para abrir los ojos, y lo que encontró allí le sorprendió sobremanera, recostado sobre su pecho estaba el jefe de los aurores, tratando de normalizar su respiración aun sin salir por completo de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme escapara de sus labios, por fin en verdad era él, no era un hechizo o un producto de su imaginación que lo hacía perder la razón, justo en ese momento Potter salió de él y se recostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo y mirándolo de un modo extraño…

-¿y?...- Preguntó el Auror

-Y ¿Qué? Potter…-Regresó Draco la pregunta, fallando miserablemente en su intento por sonar despectivo, la gran sonrisa en su cara lo delataba

-¿Será la única vez?

-Ya lo veremos Potter, no suenes como una quinceañera después de su primera vez

-Solo quiero dejar claro que esto es únicamente sexo…bueno, increíble diría yo, pero solo sexo

-Absolutamente, nada más que sexo…-Y solo para asegurarse de que en verdad no era un sueño, Draco dio un último y rápido beso sobre los labios del Gryffindor, para luego darle la espalda y cubrirse con las mantas- Buenas noches Potter

Harry se acomodó, volteando hacia el otro lado y con una despedida igual de cortante, sin embargo ambos estaban cómodos con el peso al otro lado de la cama.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, se acabo este capi…gracias infinitas por leerlo, Solo falta unooo.

Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y espero poder escribir el 4 antes de que la luna se colonice.

Cariñitos. Magg


End file.
